The 100 A Fresh Start Chapter 1 Walking away
by sissylks
Summary: When the door was finally open, and the all clear was given, they were like a herd of cattle. Bellamy backed away from it. He could wait, it didn't matter; nothing mattered anymore. He sunk back into the shadows, back to his small corner. He would wait for it to clear. He had no place to go anyway. Without Clarke, what difference did it make? #Bellamy #Clarke
1. Chapter 1

The 100 A fresh start

Chapter 1: Walking Away

When the door opened, it was nothing like the dropship. It was nothing like the time he allowed his little sister to be the first outside. That seemed like so long ago. The sunlight wasn't blinding. Why would it be? They were still inside, surrounded by old concrete walls. The air felt heavy, not sweet and fresh. Still it was inviting and everyone wanted out of the tomb. Now the ones at the door were the Clan leaders and their aids.

Bellamy thought how ridiculous they all were; fighting over who got out first. It's not like they would be trapped inside. Everyone would get out, who cared about being first? It was finally decided that the leaders would lead their people out.

When the door was finally open, and the all clear was given, they were like a herd of cattle. Bellamy backed away from it. He could wait, it didn't matter; nothing mattered anymore. He sunk back into the shadows, back to his small corner. He would wait for it to clear. He had no place to go anyway. A few of the kids rushed into the barracks, grabbing last minute, forgotten possessions. They saw him sitting on his cot, but didn't say anything at first. Harper looked at Monty before they finally walked towards him. "You're coming, aren't you?" she asked Bellamy. "Marcus wants our people to meet outside the city."

Bellamy didn't look her in the face. He just gave a little nod. "Yea," he said without emotion.

Sudden memories of Jasper washed over Monty and he took a step towards Bellamy. "It will be a fresh start for everyone now," Monty said.

Bellamy finally met his friend's eyes for a moment before glancing away and nodded again. "I'll wait for it to clear," he said as he lay back on the cot and put his arm over his eyes as he tried to drown out the noise outside the barracks room.

Monty understood. He knew Bellamy hated crowds. He did too, but he hated this bunker more. "We'll see you outside then," he said before he turned to leave. Harper hesitated at first, but the excitement of leaving pulled her away like it did everyone else.

Over a thousand people streamed out. Some had to be carried, but most were in good health. Bellamy almost dozed off waiting for the bunker to clear. He hadn't slept much if any the last few days. Finally the noise faded and then it was gone. The silence echoed throughout the steel cavernous tomb that had been home for everyone, but a prison for him.

Bellamy got up and picked up his pack that he had packed days before. He rolled up his blanket at the last minute and tied it onto the top of his backpack. He picked up his rifle and made his way out.

The place was empty. His footsteps echoed, as the ladder came into view. Bellamy stepped out into the dusty bottom level of the old temple.

He remembered this place. It was where he begged her to come inside. It was the place he finally told her how he felt, and it was where she kissed him. He closed his eyes for a minute to remember how it felt. He relived the moment again, when she wrapped her arms around his neck and the feel of her lips on his, how she looked him in the eyes and said she loved him, the words he had longed to hear from her. He remembered tears in her eyes when she said she couldn't go. The moment he said he wouldn't go without her was the last thing he said. Her eyes darted to someone behind him, and he knew what they had done the second he felt the sting in his neck. Roan came up from behind and injected him with the sleeping agent. They had planned it all along. He felt like a fool.

Waking up on the cot and knowing what they had done to him was the ultimate betrayal. Everything he worked for and all the trust he had in them was shot. Clarke's stupid plan had failed when she and Raven died in the fiery crash. He remembers the look on Marcus's face when he woke, and he knew she was gone.

Bellamy had to get out of the temple and away from the memories; the memories that made him angry, bitter and sad. He thought of Jasper and for a second he understood. But he wasn't like Jasper. He didn't spend over four years in that living hell to just die. He wanted peace and serenity. He needed to get away and find someplace to finally give him the solitude he craved. He tried to make things work, but little by little things ate away at him.

Stepping out into what remained of the city was eye opening. He forgot how bright the sun was. The air had a different smell than what he remembered. He remembered when the city was full of death and the cries of those that had awoken from the chip. Bodies had covered the streets and Clarke was there and thanked him for keeping her alive. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to block out the memory of her. He had to get out.

Bellamy heard speaking in the square; it was Luna. She was talking to the people about unity and rebuilding. He saw Roan, Marcus and six other clan leaders there on the platform alongside her. He didn't care about any of it and he kept walking.

"What, you're skipping out on the big inspirational speech?" Murphy said sarcastically as he watched Bellamy walk past him.

Bellamy didn't say anything, he just kept walking.

Murphy caught up to him. "What, you're just taking off?" he asked, "Come on, you're stealing my move," Murphy said.

Then he stopped following and watched Bellamy go.

Emori caught up to him. "John?" she asked him.

Murphy just looked back at Bellamy as he turned the corner. He turned back to Emori and pursed his lips. "It's Bellamy," he shrugged. "Guess he's really going."

"He has to find his own path," Emori said. "You're not surprised are you?" she asked

"No," he said. "Not really."

"You know, we can still leave too," she said. "There's nothing holding us here," Emori said "We can survive on our own; just you, me and this baby."

"We've talked about that," he said turning to face her. "We're in now. Don't you see? All these years, in that bunker; all the work was for this. We have a place now. We're not outsiders anymore, "he said. "We need this."

"But what if the baby…?" Emori started.

"My people aren't like that," John said "This baby will be the first. The first child born between skykru and grounder, and it doesn't matter what he looks like, if he has your hand and my nose, or three hands for that matter. He's our baby, and no one will ever hurt him," he said.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" she smirked.

"Because I said so," he smiled.

Emori smiled up at him. "I love you John," she said as she rose up onto her toes and kissed him.

Bellamy kept walking. He wasn't in a hurry. He was surprised at how green everything was. He thought the radiation would have killed the forest, but it didn't. There were more green vines, and although there were a lot of fallen trees, the vines had covered most of them. It was different, but it wasn't the desert he had expected to see. "You're right Monty, it's going to be a fresh start," he said to himself.

He kept going deeper and deeper into the forest, and he didn't stop until he was spent.


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

A Fresh Start - Chapter 2 New Life.

The first five months flew by for everyone except Murphy. Every time Emori stirred, he was on edge.

He had gained a lot in the 4 1/2 years inside the bunker; earning Marcus's trust in the newly formed guard. He had just begun to get comfortable in the uniform when he learned he would be a father. The news just made him more determined to carve a place out for his family among his people. He was tired of being treated like vermin, and he realized he had to act differently to earn the respect he wanted.

Skaikru had returned to Arkadia after they left the bunker and were trying to rebuild. They decided it was still their home even after the fire the devastated most of the upper units. The grounder clans had returned home for the most part, although there were a few that intermixed within other Clans. Skaikru had grown because of it. A lot of the grounders looked at them differently once they were inside the bunker. Skaikru had saved them, and they wanted to be a part of them because of it. Many people lost everything. Entire clans were wiped off the earth with primfaya, when they were unable to find shelter in time.

Ilian was alone now. His clan was one that did not survive. He had a rocky start in the bunker surrounded by people that wanted him dead just weeks earlier when he set fire to Arkadia. Marcus made sure he stayed safe, and there was only one small altercation, but it was quickly handled by Miller. Ilian found purpose in the hydroponics lab, he was good at gardening, and his demeanor made him easy to like. Farm station had control of the operation and they kept a steady supply of vegetables, but it was hard work and required many hands. He seemed to fit right in and soon made friends. Octavia was happy to see it. They had grown closer and although he could never replace Lincoln, he still found a place in her heart.

Marcus had set goals for the camp, and everything was bustling. Cabins were going up, and the farm station team had set up the hydroponic gardens on a much larger scale with plenty of room to grow. Several of the clans came by to get pointers on setting up their own gardens, and for the first time the people felt hope.

Monty had built radios and taught someone from each clan how to use them. The bunker had plenty of old supplies in storage, and he was able to put together five. They still had the walkies and the clans were able to stay in touch.

Ice nation had moved their village into Polis, basically taking claim of the city. No one argued over it. They had changed in the bunker under Roans rule. He was good for his people.

Marcus was surprised when he got the message that Roan and a large group were heading to Arkadia on a diplomatic mission. He hoped nothing was wrong, and Roan sounded strange, as if he had some important news.

Emori went into labor about noon. It was taking some time, and although Murphy knew he needed to be there, he wanted to be anywhere but there. He didn't like the drama of it, and after having had his hands in Emori's chest pumping her heart, he had seen enough blood to last a lifetime. But he played along, and did the right thing.

Abby had her hands full, Jackson was there to assist. Murphy was holding Emori's hand, talking her through the labor when the baby came. "It's a boy," Abby smiled. "He's perfect," she added.

"A son," Murphy said with a smile.

"He's normal with hands like Johns?" Emori asked with a quivering chin.

"He has my hands, so he's not totally perfect like his mother," John whispered. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Would you like to hold your son?" Abby said as she handed the baby to John.

"Careful of his head," Abby said as Murphy carefully took the baby and looked down upon it.

Jackson got on the intercom. "Attention. Were pleased to announce our first citizen has been born inside Arkadia; a healthy baby boy. His name is Oton Murphy."

Cheers could be heard throughout.

Suddenly Marcus was on the radio. "Abby I need you at the gate ASAP," he said.

"Marcus, is it something that can wait?" she asked over the speaker.

"No, you need to be here," he said

Abby pulled off her gloves. Jackson, can you finish up here, there's something going on outside," she said. "Emori, Jackson is going to finish up and get you settled," she told the girl.

She left the new family with Jackson and could hear the commotion as she approached the exit door. Making her way through the crowd, she saw something she thought was impossible. It was Clarke and Raven. They were with Roan, Luna and over 100 others. They were with a large group, and at first glance she could tell they were not grounders. Abby didn't care who they were. She ran to her daughter with tears of joy. "We thought you were dead," she cried. "We lost you on radar, your ship blew up!" she cried. She pulled back and held Clarke's face in her trembling hands. "I just want to look at you," she cried.

"No were fine," Clarke said. She was looking beyond Abby for the familiar lock of black hair. She didn't see it. "Bellamy?" she asked.

Abby reached out and hugged Raven.

Clarke kept looking around. Monty rushed up and greeted her with a hug, followed by Harper.

"Clarke, where have you been? What happened?" Marcus asked.

"Bellamy" Clarke shouted through the commotion, ignoring his question. "Where's Bellamy?" Clarke asked Marcus.

"Clarke he left months ago; when we opened the bunker doors. He just disappeared," Marcus said.

"Disappeared? No, no I'm back, we came back. We went to Polis to meet you outside when the doors opened. Roan said you got out five months ago. The doors weren't due to open for another month yet," she said.

People were beginning to crowd them. "Everyone, back to work," he shouted.

"Marcus, this is Colonel Rollins." Clarke said. "These are the people from The Albatross." Clarke said.

"Did you say the Albatross?" Kane repeated

"Yes," Colonel Rollins answered him. "I take it that you've heard of it. You know what it was."

Marcus knew. He knew the Albatross was a penile colony; it was a ship of prisoners. The concern was clear on his face.

"Chancellor Kane. We've not had prisoners onboard in 50 plus years. You have nothing to worry about." Colonel Rollins said.

Marcus relaxed a little. "Yes I guess that makes sense," he said "Welcome to Arkadia" he said clearly as he held out his hand.

Inside his office, Clarke filled Marcus and Abby in on what happened. She and Raven made it to the rocket. Their takeoff went without a hitch. Communication was lost when a small explosion blew out the antennas. Raven assumed it was from age. But the blast also knocked off the radar tracking device, making it appear the ship was lost. Lucky for the two the ship stayed on course and Raven was able to manually dock with the Albatross. They had no clue it still had passengers. It was a ship full of regular people just like the Ark; people that were born in space. They were the descendants of the crew and its prisoners. The original passengers were long dead.

They were shocked to see Clarke and Raven, who spend almost 5 years with them; getting them ready to come to earth. All 100 were night bloods, and Clarke had gathered enough bone marrow over the course of time for everyone. There would be no more radiation sickness on Earth.

She thought she would be the lone donor, and spend 5 agonizing years harvesting her own marrow, but once she and Raven explained everything, the people on board were happy to donate their marrow after they had been given Clarke's. It was kept preserved and survived to landing. The citizens of the Albatross had no clue the Earth was survivable.

"Raven, what about the hemorrhage in your brain?" Abby asked.

"It's gone. Along with other things," she said.

"What other things?" Abby asked

"Well, I'm not saying I'm not smart, I'm probably smarter than anyone here," she quipped. "But my abilities aren't what they were five years ago. It's like, when I got the night blood, it cured the hemorrhage, but it also wiped out the rest of ALIE. I'm just back to being my awesome, amazing self," she said.

"How many people are here in Arkadia" Clarke asked. "We have Polis covered, they are getting injected as we speak, but we need to get our people here treated, and then move on to Trekru, and the other villages."

"We have four hundred and thirty eight," Marcus said.

"Four hundred and thirty nine," Abby corrected him.

"Oh that's right," Marcus smiled. "John and Emori just had a baby," he said

"Wa-wait, what?" Clarke stammered. "Murphy's a father?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"Little Oton was born not 30 minutes ago, just before you got here," Abby smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 His Worst Day

A Fresh Start Chapter 3

"Well has anyone looked for him?" Clarke shouted.

"No Clarke," Octavia snapped "If he wanted to be here, he would be. Remember when you left after Mt Weather. How would you feel if we dragged you back, against your will?"

"Octavia, we need to find him," Clarke said "He needs the injection."

"Do you have a clue what it was like for him?" Octavia asked.

"It was hard for me too Octavia," she said "I spent five years on a prison ship!"

"That was your choice. You knew he was down here… he thought you died," she said.

"I did it to save him. He wasn't going to go in the bunker if I didn't. He would have died outside." She said.

"You drugged him, you tricked him Clarke. When he woke up, they told him you were dead. It tore him up;" Octavia said "He's different now. A lot happened over five years Clarke. You don't know him anymore. Just let it go."

"Octavia, how can you even say that? If he's different, it still doesn't change the fact that he needs that marrow," Clarke said

"Why? No one's sick. I don't see a point to it. You know what I think… I think you went to space to come back like some kind of hero," Octavia spat.

"Octavia, the marrow is to raise your tolerance to the radiation. The plants, fish, everything has it. You don't feel sick, and you may not. But odds are you will. Maybe not now, maybe not next week, but you will. You can't see it. Remember Luna's Clan. They all died from it. Only Luna survived," Clarke said.

"Look, the stuff you're growing, the hydroponic garden, that's probably one reason no one's gotten sick yet. Once you start eating wild game, fish or berries; that's a different story. If he's out there eating whatever, and drinking the water, he could die without this marrow. But you don't care, do you?" Clarke snapped

She started to get angry and she stood up and walked towards Octavia.

"Do you care Octavia? Are you still blaming him?" she asked. She couldn't say Lincolns name, she was afraid it would be going too far. "Please tell me you're not still blaming him for that."

"No Clarke, but it's complicated. I'm telling you, he's different," she said. Her tone had a heaviness to it; heavy with regret.

"How is he different Octavia?" Clarke asked. "Please just tell me what happened"

" _Ev_ eryone was crammed inside. Some of the grounders were scared. We had the second level because of security. When they closed the doors…I'll never forget the sound, and seeing Roan carry Bellamy over his shoulder. I didn't know what happened. I thought he was hurt," she mumbled "then I realized he was drugged and forced inside."

 _Octavia heard about Clarke and Raven's ship exploding when everyone else did. The first thing that went through her mind was her brother. She thought he deserved it. He deserved to feel the pain that she felt when she lost Lincoln. She stayed away from him, and the guilt ate away at her for it._

"I never saw him like that" she said. "I stayed away at first, but then I couldn't. He's my brother, but there wasn't anything I could do and it broke my heart seeing him like that. Then one day he was done. Everything was different," she said "it's like he changed overnight. He was quiet and just stayed by himself when he wasn't working. Clarke, he isn't the same person he used to be."

Octavia's mind drifted back to the bunker…

She saw Roan carrying Bellamy over his shoulder. "What happened?" She asked, but Roan just shook his head.

"You can lay him in here for now," said Abby as she directed Roan to a private room connected to the medical unit. "He's going to be out for a while. Did you use the full dose?"

"Wait, you drugged him?" Octavia interrupted as she stepped forward.

Roan ignored her and dropped Bellamy onto the bed. He straightened up and turned to face Abby. "I didn't want to risk it not being enough. We didn't have time to mess around."

As Roan was talking, Abby went to Bellamy and lifted his eyelid, and then she felt his pulse.

Octavia was watching Abby when the loud buzzers started. Red emergency flashers were going off. Then they stopped. There was an echoing sound of the steel door closing. Then an eerie silence filled the chamber. There was the sound of a woman crying somewhere in the distance. Everyone seemed to be in a trance, just taking in what was to come. Finally the people snapped out of it.

The first floor was where the monitors, the radios, the med unit, armory, and staff rooms were set up. Skaikru had the second level. There were 8 levels all together.

Octavia watched as Marcus, Jaha, Roan, Luna and Monty gathered at the monitors. She realized then, that Clarke and Raven were missing, and they would normally be there.

She marched up to them, "Where's Raven and Clarke?" Marcus stepped around towards her. "Clarke's headed back to the lab," he answered.

"The lab?" she asked "There not here? What are they doing?" she pressed.

"They're going ahead with the rocket," he answered. "Clarke's still going to try the night blood solution," he answered.

"I thought there wasn't fuel for that?" she asked. "Raven has a plan," Marcus said as he turned to go back to the others.

Octavia turned and glanced towards the room Bellamy was in _. "That explains things," she thought_

She knew how her brother felt about Clarke, even before he did. "You're such a stubborn jackass," she mumbled to herself about him _. "God, he's going to be so pissed when he gets up," she thought_.

Octavia went to the second level to find her sleeping quarters. She got to the second landing and heard shouting. Then the commotion erupted.

"He doesn't belong here," shouted one of the men from Meta station "We should have killed him after the fire," shouted another. "I say we throw him out," shouted the ringleader.

Octavia careened her neck and saw the angry crowd surrounding Ilian. She rushed forward and struggled through them. "Get back" she shouted and hit a tall bearded man. Ilian was struggling to keep from being pulled away, someone hit him, and he swung back. Ilian was a warrior, but this was a mob. Things were escalating. Suddenly three men went down quickly moaning in agony, as Miller zapped them with his shock baton. People backed off.

Octavia stood defending Ilian. Miller was in front of her. "Anyone else touches him and you'll be put in lock up," he shouted. "Now everyone, back to your quarters," he ordered.

Surprisingly the crowd began to disperse. "Come on," Said Nathan. "We need to get you out of here."

The three quickly made their way to the top level.

"Kane, Kane," shouted Octavia as she marched up to the group gathered around the monitors. "Kane we have to find a place for him to stay. They attacked him…." She kept talking until Marcus walked to meet her.

"Octavia were in the middle of something," he said "what's wrong?"

"Sir they ganged up on him in level 2, it's just not safe for him there. The people just aren't over the fire," She said.

Marcus looked at Ilian and then to Octavia.

"I can find someplace," Ilian mumbled.

"No," Marcus said. "Nate, there's a small room just past the Chancellors office, Show Ilian where it is," he said.

He looked at Ilian. "It's temporary, but until things cool down, you'll be safe there," he said.

Marcus patted him on the back, and then nodded and quickly moved back to the monitor.

Octavia saw the concern in the group. She walked over. "Is that Clarke and Raven?" she asked.

"Yea, there launching in ten minutes," said Monty.

Octavia left and caught up to Miller and Ilian. "Rockets getting ready to launce," she mumbled.

They followed Miller to the room. "Here," Miller said as he opened the door. He was in a hurry to go.

"Thank you, for back there," Ilian said sincerely to Miller.

"Yes Miller, thanks for that," Octavia said.

Miller just nodded. He quickly joined the group at the monitors. "Has it launched?" he asked.

"8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 ignition," said Monty.

The rumble could be heard. Ravens voice was garbled over the speaker.

"Throttle up" said Raven. Her voice was followed by the sound of an explosion, and then a static. The tracker went dead. They were gone.

'What happened?' Abby frantically said.

"Raven come in," Monty said. He kept it up, but still nothing. He adjusted the radio and kept trying.

Abby wept in Marcus's arms. Finally Monty shut off the radio. "I'm sorry," said Monty.

Jaha looked at Abby, and then back to Monty. "Keep checking, were not giving up, it could just be a malfunction," he whispered to him. Kane took Abby into his office. She was nearly inconsolable.

Octavia came out just as she heard Abby's cries. "What happened?" she asked.

Miller just shook his head. Roan walked away and headed down to the lower levels to find his people. Luna sat with her eyes shut. She got up and stepped past Octavia. She put her hand on her shoulder as she passed. "He's going to need someone," she said softly nodding towards the Medical bay where Bellamy was.

Octavia knew Luna was right but she almost thought Bellamy deserved it. He deserved to feel the same pain she had been feeling for these months; the pain that was caused because of him.

But at the same time she felt the sting of tears for Clarke and Raven. She couldn't believe they were gone so quickly, and it broke her heart to lose her friends. She looked back towards medical. Then she walked away, back to Ilion's room.

She didn't know when Bellamy woke up, but she knew when they told him the news. She heard him scream, then silence. Marcus said he wanted to be alone. Monty tried to talk to him, but said he just sat there, same with Miller.

Octavia couldn't bare it any longer and the next day, she finally tried to talk to him.

She knocked on the door. "Bell," she said. He didn't answer. "Bellamy," she repeated, still nothing.

She opened the door and peered into the room. It was dim, and he was just sitting on the edge of the bed. He was facing away from the door, his head hanging down. Octavia walked into the room. She didn't know what to say. She knew Bellamy, but for the first time she wasn't sure what to do. They had had their problems, but seeing him made her soften a bit. She had pushed so hard to keep her distance. She had grown hard, and unfeeling. "Bell, I'm sorry about Clarke. I know how you felt about her," Octavia said. She felt like her words sounded stupid.

He didn't say anything. He just sat there with his head hanging down. Octavia walked to stand in front of him. He didn't look up. She squatted down in front of him, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He didn't hug her back. He just sat there. Then she felt him shaking. Suddenly he clung to her and cried.

Octavia looked up at Clarke. She was tired of thinking back to that time and reliving that day.

"He isn't the same anymore Clarke," was all she said.


	4. Chapter 4 A place to sleep

The 100 Walking Away Chapter 4 A place to sleep

When the doors opened to the bunker for the first time in over 4 years, everyone held their breath.

Bellamy watched the crowd pushing their way forward, over a thousand people scampering to get out. Everyone was anxious to see the sunlight again and to breathe fresh air... His secret hideaway was too close to the exit to get to through the crowd; instead he sunk back into the shadows and made his way to the dorm room he sometimes used. He was in no hurry. He could wait. He didn't have anywhere to go.

He found his bunk and sat to wait for the crowd to clear. Monty and Harper rushed in to grab gear and Harper came over to him.

"You're coming, aren't you?" she asked "Marcus wants our people to meet outside the city."

He didn't look up "Yea," he nodded.

"It will be a fresh start for everyone now," Monty said as he stepped closer.

Bellamy thought of all Monty had lost. He had been a good friend. "I'll wait for it to clear," he said his eye's meeting Monty's. Then he laid back and covered his eyes trying to drown out the noise of the crowd in the hall. He heard Monty and Harper leave and he settled back. He knew it would take some time for everyone to go.

Bellamy woke, unsure how long he had dozed off, but it was long enough for the Bunker to be empty. He grabbed his gear, and left. The basement of the temple, held memories he wished to forget. He tried to push the memories away. He walked out into the sunlight that stung his eyes. He heard Luna talking in the square, and then kept going.

Murphy said something, but he couldn't bear to listen or couldn't bring himself to hang around. He needed to be alone. He marched towards the outskirts of Polis and into the forest. As he went, he thought of the first day on Earth almost 7 years ago. They were all so naïve and young. He thought of Finn and Jasper. Those thoughts took him to Clarke and he shook it off. He thought the time in the bunker was going to be filled with hope, but she ruined that. Mankind had to start over and rebuild. People had already started. Murphy and Emori of all people were taking the first step.

Bellamy spent the first night in the dark. He didn't need a fire, so he could easily see the stars in the sky. This is what he needed. This would be his fresh start.

He woke to a golden sky as the sun peaked over the mountains. He felt empty. He had traveled a good distance and had almost reached Trishanakru territory. He knew their Clan had not survived primfaya, so he thought no one would be anywhere around there. He kept walking and wouldn't stop.

It was eerie knowing how empty the world was now; knowing the only people left were those that had been in the bunker. Most of the people in the world knew each other, but not him. He didn't know very many. He stayed away from most as much as he could and that was a good thing. He didn't want to know people anymore. Most of them saw him as the enemy, and there weren't many that wouldn't put a knife in his back. He had a scar to prove it. He tried not to think of what might have been. His future would be a lonely one and he was fine with that. He preferred it.

Bellamy knew he would be hard pressed for food, so he started stocking up on protein packets weeks before. They would keep his body going as game would be scarce. Primfaya had killed nearly everything, but some things would survive and flourish, he just wasn't sure if he would find very much.

Things had changed from what he remembered. Things seemed greener. He was headed towards the west because he knew his people would go east, back to Arkadia. That had been their plan and he never discussed his, no one had asked.

The quiet made his mind wander and he hated that. He just kept going, stopping to sleep when he got tired. Finally he reached the remains of a cabin. It had some damage, but the heavy trees surrounding it had formed a sort of protection. He looked around for signs of anyone. He figured he wouldn't find anything, but it was his nature to still be cautious. He could tell the weather was changing. A cold front was coming and it looked like there could be rain. This place wasn't perfect, but it might keep him dry for the night.

The outside looked rough, and he circled the small building. Heavy logs made up the walls. There was fire damage on one side and most of the wall was missing, but the entire roof was intact. It was some type of rusty metal with sheets of moss growing in patches. Large pothos vines were growing up the walls and beginning to invade the inside.

Bellamy went in through the hole in the wall. Most of the floor was rotted near the missing wall. There was an old fireplace on the back wall, but it was full of the pothos vine and he wasn't sure what else might be living inside.

He unloaded his pack and began pulling the vines out of the fireplace. It was easier than he thought. Some lizards and a rat snake were all that he found living in it. He quickly gathered some wood before the rain came and soaked everything.

It took a while for him to get a fire going. Octavia would have teased him if she were here, he thought. When he finally had a fire in the fireplace, the warmth felt good. The rain was hitting the tin roof, and it made the air have a chill. He realized how unprepared he was. He had a Blanket and his jacket. He had a lot of protein packets, and he had water. He had a small water filter that Monty had designed. It was something they knew might come in handy when they got out, and they designed them for scout teams. Bellamy made sure to take one, nobody would miss it. He had a gun, and ammo, he wasn't sure what animals might have survived. Also he wasn't sure who may try to hunt him down if they knew he wasn't in Arkadia. But looking at the cabin, he realized he didn't have tools. He had his knife, and his hatchet, but that's it.

Bellamy sat by the fire and watched the rain as it slowly lulled him to sleep. He began to dream of his friends and the people he had loved and lost. His dreams were a nightmare to him, teasing his emotions with thoughts he couldn't control, waking him up teary eyed and exhausted. He hoped that being alone and away from everyone might help, but so far it was still the same. By morning the rain had stopped and the fire was just red embers. He wiped his face and drug himself to his feet.

Bellamy looked around and decided he may as well call this place home. All he needed to do was repair one wall, and that would be much easier than building a whole cabin. He took a long study of what he needed, pulled out his ax and got to work.


	5. Chapter 5 The Stabbing

The 100 A Fresh Start Chapter 5- The Stabbing

"We need to find Bellamy, and we still have 4 Villages to get inoculated," Clarke stressed to Abby.

"Clarke, the villages take priority over one person," Abby said "we can't afford you to go after Bellamy, when we only have two doctors." Abby took Clarkes face in her hands. "I know you're worried about him, and we'll find him, but the Clans come first."

"I'll do it," Octavia said from the doorway. "He's still my brother. I'll find him. Just tell me what to do," Octavia said as she stepped up to the small group in Marcus's office.

Within the hour Octavia was packed. It would be a slow journey, and picking up his trail would be difficult, but they knew where he started off, and lucky for once, other human footprints wouldn't be a problem. Octavia could track, but Ilian was the real expert. Together they stood a better chance at finding Bellamy than anyone else.

Reluctantly Clarke gave in. She knew her mom was right. Nothing was going to keep her away from Bellamy, but she also know she had a responsibility to the people she left behind that survived Primfaya.

Abby and Marcus took a team to the Trekru village and they would go to broad leaf from there. Jackson would stay in Arkadia and treat their people, while Clarke, Roan and Nathan Millers team would travel to Rockline and Desert Clan.

Marcus radioed ahead and let the Clan leaders know what was going on. Colonel Rollins knocked on Kane's door just as he was ending his last call to the Clans. Abby, Clarke and Miller were there with Jaha.

"Come in Colonel Rollins," said Marcus. "You found your sleeping quarters?" he asked

"Yes Chancellor Kane," Rollins answered "I'm afraid we may have a problem."

"Mike," said Clarke stepping up "What's going on?" she asked

He looked down at her. "It's Carter and Lang," he said "They're missing along with eight others."

Clarke just frowned. It wasn't good. Jeff Carter and Mort Lang were two of the colonist that lived by their own rules. They were trouble and those that followed them were just as bad.

"What's going on?" asked Marcus "I thought you said your people were not criminals."

Rollins looked at Marcus. "They aren't, but it doesn't mean they can't be. These are not good men. We've kept them in check, but once we landed…I really don't have the power to rule them. They are free men. I just don't like the idea of them out there stirring up trouble."

"Marcus we really need to go," said Abby.

Marcus looked at Jaha. "I'm leaving Arkadia in your hands while were gone. Can you take care of this?" he asked

"Go," I've got this covered Marcus," said Jaha

"Clarke," said Rollins, "Be careful. You know what kind of men Carter and Lang can be."

"I'll be fine," said Clarke as she turned to go.

Clarke and Miller set off with two others including Roan. He would go with them and smooth things over with the other clans.

Going through the trees, Miller asked Clarke how they met with the penal colony.

"We knew the ship was an option and Raven set the course. What we didn't know was that it had people on board," said Clarke. "It actually was a good thing, because all the marrow didn't have to come from me," she said "almost everyone contributed. There were only a few holdouts."

"Let me guess," said Miller. "The ones that colonel reported missing?" asked Miller.

"Mike Rollins," Clarke corrected Miller.

"You two seem close," said Miller. He had noticed that Clarke and Mike Rollins were friendly.

Roan just watched Clarke's reaction.

"Miller, it's not like that," she said "Mike saved my life and Ravens too," Clarke said "More than once," she added

"Some of the people on the Albatross, are, not model citizens." She said "Specifically the two missing, and those that are with them will do almost anything they're told. I just hope they don't start a war. It's all we need." She said

"It's a great big world out there Clarke, odds are they'll never run into anyone' Miller said

Well the farther they keep walking, the better," Clarke said.

"Miller," said Clarke when they stopped for the night to make camp. "Octavia kept saying Bellamy was different. What happened in the bunker?" she asked "I mean, how is he different?" she asked

Clarke and Roan studied Millers face in the firelight as the glow from the flames lit parts of his features. He was remembering back to the start of Bellamy's trouble in the bunker almost 5 years ago.

The first few days were rough. They heard about Clarke and Ravens rocket blowing up the first day. He knew Abby was a mess. Clarke was her daughter.

He had an idea that Bellamy felt something for Clarke. Everyone that knew them, and had been around them for more than10 minutes could see it, but Nathan didn't think about how it would affect Bellamy. The Bellamy he knew didn't show his emotions; hell he didn't think he had any. He remembers walking in on Monty and Marcus arguing about Bellamy on the third or fourth day after the doors closed.

"He can't stay shut up in that room. It's not doing him any good," argued Monty

"I can't order him out," Marcus said. "I have Ilian hiding in my office, Bellamy's shut himself up in the dark, and Abby is inconsolable. I'm loaded down here Monty." Marcus stressed. "We have Clans that hate each other separated only by a staircase. I have to make sure the hydro garden and water filtration systems pump out enough to sustain us for the next five years. If you have any ideas, please let me have them." Marcus said. He was clearly exhausted.

"He needs something to focus on; a job, anything to occupy his mind," said Monty "I've already lost one friend. I don't want to lose another."

"I guess I can put him on patrol," said Marcus.

"He can partner with me," Miller said.

Monty and Marcus weren't aware Miller had walked up on them. They turned when he spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to butt in," he said "but I'm on mid shift and it's pretty quiet."

"Okay, well let's give that a shot." Said Marcus "It's something that will get him out of that room."

The first month Bellamy walked the halls with Miller. Bellamy was much quieter than he had been in the past. They started at the top floor and went from level to level.

All the clans had guards and they rotated shifts. Each shift had 2 sets of guards. Bellamy and Miller only worked the mid shift, but sometimes Trikru worked with them, and other times the guards were from another clan. One team worked the top down and the other team started on the bottom floor and walked to the top.

The guards were armed with shock sticks, but no one carried guns. The bunker was sealed and flying bullets were not the ideal situation. Weapons were turned in before anyone was allowed inside. The guards were to safeguard the hydro system and the weapons cache which was under lock and key, and anything else that could be damaged. One person could cause the death of everyone if the water or crops were tampered with.

"I didn't see it coming," said Miller as he thought back "Bellamy didn't either, or maybe he did," Miller lingered on the thought.

"You think there will be animals left when we get out?" Miller was asking. _"I always was trying to think of something to say, just to have a conversation."_ He thought.

"Maybe small things," Bellamy said "Rabbits, rats, things that can bury underground. I don't know I guess," Bellamy answered.

"Yea I guess horses and deer, they wouldn't survive," said Miller "I wonder if the rover and trucks will still be any good?" said Miller

"I doubt it," Bellamy answered as they started approaching the set of Trikru guards. The two men were just coming down the stairs as Bellamy and Miller were getting to them, on the way up.

"Me and Bellamy nodded to them, like we normally do," said Miller as he relived that night. "I was ahead of Bellamy, and I heard the scuffle," he said

"I'll never forget the look on Bellamy's face," he said "I didn't know what I was looking at, not until I saw the blood," Miller said. "The one guy was stabbing him," he said

Bellamy was trying to fight back, but the first stab was to his back. When he turned the grounder lashed out again and slashed his arm when Bellamy tried to defend himself.

Miller shock lashed one of the grounders, and it took some effort, as the man was stockier, but he got the first jump on the grounder, who had never used his shock stick before. When the Trikru guard was down, Miller turned to the knife wielding man that was attacking Bellamy. Miller stabbed him in the backbone with his shock stick, and held it there. The grounders body shook uncontrollably, until the man fell in a heap.

Bellamy slid down the wall. He was bleeding. Miller caught him as he was going down and laid him down. He jumped up and rushed to the opposite wall and slammed his hand on the alarm button.

Rushing back to Bellamy, he took stock of the injuries. Blood was pouring from his abdomen, Miller yanked off his jacket and applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding. "You hang in there Bellamy," Miller told him.

The halls began to fill with people rushing out to see what was happening. They were on the Ice Nation level, and Roan was one of the first to get there. "Get help," shouted Miller

Roan looked at Bellamy, who was pale and losing blood. Echo rushed over.

"What happened?' He asked "They just started stabbing him," said Miller "They didn't say anything. They just attacked him from behind."

Roan looked at Echo. "Get them to lock up," he said motioning to the two guards, who were still unconscious.

"Bellamy, stay with me," said Miller.

Bellamy clung to Millers arm squeezing it, his teeth clenching from the pain.

Roan grabbed two of his strongest men. "Take him to medical." He said and led them the elevator at the end of the hall.

" _I remember it felt like the slowest elevator in the world." Miller remembered_

Bellamy was as close to death as anyone could be.

"Octavia I'll do my best, but he's lost so much blood, I'm afraid he may not survive the surgery." said Abby.

Octavia rolled up her sleeves. "Here take mine," she said "as much as he needs,"

"Mine too," said Marcus as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Eric, please whatever you need," Miller told Jackson. As he rolled up his sleeves ready to donate blood.

"O" Bellamy whispered

Octavia rushed to her brother's side. "Shush, don't talk," she said softly. "You need to save your strength," she whispered close as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm tired O, I'm so tired," he said before he lost consciousness.

"Abby do something," Octavia cried. "I can't lose him now too."

Abby and Jackson worked most of the night. His wounds were extreme. Octavia, Miller and ten others donated blood. When they were done, Abby and Jackson had stitched and closed a stab to his lower back, the gash on his arm, both his hands, and a gash to his shoulder that nicked his collar bone, but most severe wound was a stab to his abdomen. It required opening him up and taking care of internal bleeding.

Abby came out of the room and removed her mask. "I've done all I can,' she said

"All we can do is wait but I think he has a good chance," she said

"I want to see him," Octavia said

"He's going to be sleeping for a while," Abby told her "You should get some rest. I'll call you if there's any change."

"He's my brother, and I'm not going anywhere," Octavia said.

Abby looked at Marcus. Then back to Octavia. "Okay," she finally agreed knowing she wouldn't win this battle. "Me and Jackson will be checking on him throughout the night." She said.

"Abby, why don't you get some rest, and I'll take the first shift," said Jackson "It's going to be a long night, and you're exhausted."

"Jackson's right," Marcus said putting his arms around Abby's shoulders.

"Send for me if there's any change," she told Jackson before she left.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened," Marcus said to Miller,"but first I need to gather the Clan leaders."

Clarke was horrified at Millers recount of that night's event.

"Why did they attack him like that?" she asked

"It was Trikru warriors. They were retaliating for the massacre that Bellamy was a part of," Roan said from the other side of the campfire. Miller had almost forgotten he was there. He looked over at him.

"They had been planning it for weeks," Miller continued. "They didn't turn in all of their weapons. After that the guard units had to search all the rooms. The stuff they found would supply an army. They all had stuff. It was so stupid, all the hate between them," said Miller.

"Them?" Roan smirked. "You don't know your enemy. You really think they were going to live in that bunker without protection?" he said "We knew they had weapons, How could you trust them not to," he said.

"It took Bellamy a long time before Abby would release him," said Miller. "After the attack Kane thought it was better to keep him isolated from Trikru until things settled down, so he was pretty much a prisoner. He was limited to where he could go, and what he could do for a long time."

"We need to get some rest," said Roan as he lay down. Clarke sat looking into the flame, thinking of Bellamy, and what he must have been through all that time. Finally she wiped the tears from her cheeks and laid down, but sleep didn't come easily. She could stop picturing him in her mind. "Where are you Bellamy" she said softly before drifting off…


	6. Chapter 6- Unwelcomed Visitors

The 100 A Fresh Start chapter 6- Unwelcomed Visitors

Bellamy settled into the small shack. It wasn't great, it was warm and dry, but the best part was that it was secluded. He was alone finally with no one to worry about; nobody trying to kill him, or nobody trying to save him. He would always love and miss Octavia, but he learned long ago that she didn't need him. He knew she still had reminders of Lincoln when she looked at him. Her words would always be in the back of his mind.

Seeing her daily in the bunker and knowing how she really felt about him was more than he could handle. Looking at Abby, and seeing Clarke in her eyes, tore him up. Watching Monty and Harper, Murphy and Emori building lives together was a constant reminder of what he lost. Nothing but bad memories was in Arkadia and he could never see himself going back.

"I resented you for leaving Clarke, but I get it now," he said to himself. "Difference is, I didn't leave you behind," he thought. Bellamy knew he would be alone, wondering if Jasper had made a smart move after all. "Nope," he said to himself. "I'm not a quitter. I may be alone, but I'm alive," he said.

The days of isolation were a comfort to Bellamy. The days grew to weeks, the weeks to months. Bellamy explored the area. What was once someone's home was now deserted and left for nature to reclaim, he found what he thought to be an old root cellar hidden behind a wall of vines. It had very little inside; pots, a rusty knife, rotted baskets and an old bucket. He decided if he cleaned it out, it would be a good place to store food for the winter, but he decided against it, it was too far away from the cabin to be of any use. He wouldn't be staying permanently; he would leave in the spring.

Bellamy spent his time hunting game, mostly rabbits. He found roots, potatoes and plenty of berries. A garden in the past had random stalks of corn growing everywhere. He gathered any he found along with wild onions. He didn't have a preference on food, it sustained him, but taste meant nothing. He did notice he was getting thinner and his hair longer. He needed to shave, but his knife was dull. He didn't care about his looks.

He had his rifle, but only had one box of bullets so he stored it away, under his bed. He would use it only in an emergency. He made a spear and carried it with him everywhere.

Bellamy built a simple smoke house. He wasn't an expert, but he knew he would need food for the winter. He kept stocking up on corn and built a shelter to keep it dry as well. A creek ran at the foot of the hill, and he was glad he had his water filter.

At night he stared at the stars. He wondered what Octavia was doing. He knew she was okay, she was tough. He still missed her. He would fall asleep to memories of their time on the Ark, he focused on the good ones of her laughing as a child, but sometimes more often than not, they would drift to his mother and the last time he saw her. The look of terror on her face that haunted him would bleed into images of Clarke and the horror of what must have been her final moments. He would jerk himself away from the thoughts.

Bellamy woke in the morning to a cold misty rain. The fog was hanging heavy and he could see his breath. He wanted to stay huddled in his bedding, but knew he needed to get a fire going. Dragging himself up, he threw some logs on the grey embers and shoved some tinder into the base. Once he finally got a fire started, he went out to grab a few ears of corn from storage, but stopped suddenly.

He saw the group as they made their way out into the clearing. He instantly glanced towards his shack, where he kept his rifle. Something in his gut told him these men were bad news. They didn't look like grounders. Did people survive primfaya outside the bunker? He wondered to himself.

They walked towards him, the leader smiling and looking around to see if Bellamy was alone. "Hello," the man said. "My names Carter he said as he smiled. He held his hand out offering to shake Bellamy's hand. Bellamy didn't say anything. He kept his mouth shut. He didn't like these men.

Bellamy just looked at the man. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Carter asked.

"chon yu bilaik? chit do yu want?" (Who are you? What do you want?) Bellamy knew to not speak English. He needed to know who these men were. Five years in the bunker didn't leave him with a lot to do; learning trigedasling was one thing he learned in his spare time.

"What did he say?" One of the men in back asked. "He don't even know what you're saying, Carter."

Carter put his hands to his chest. "Me Carter," he said. Then he pointed at Bellamy.

"Blake Kom Trikru" Bellamy lied.

"Blakekom trikru" Carter clumsily repeated as he glanced around then back to his men.

Bellamy smiled slightly and held out the corn he had in his hand. He used his other hand and put it to him mouth. "Dina" (food) he said. "Ai don mo gon your friends," (I have more for your friends.) he said.

Carter smiled, "I think our new friend here has invited us to eat," he said to his men.

Bellamy half smiled at them and pretended he didn't understand a thing they were saying. He motioned for them to come and get ears of corn. Somehow Bellamy needed to get inside his cabin and to his rifle.

The men walked around his camp looking at what little he had. Bellamy kept watching. He had a bad feeling.

A Red haired man stepped up from behind Carter. "You don't know what we're saying, do you? You're just an ignorant son of a bitch." Lang said.

"Blake kon trikru" Bellamy said holding his hand to his chest.

Carter smiled and popped Lang on the chest. "Lang," he said to Bellamy

"Lang," Bellamy repeated. Then he pointed at Carter and said "Carber," he mispronounced on purpose.

"Car-ter," corrected Carter. "Car-ter" he repeated.

"Car-ter," Bellamy repeated.

"Are we going to off this guy? Or what's the plan Carter?" Lang asked. His tone was the same as someone would have if they were asking for the time.

Bellamy knew his instincts were right. These men were bad news, and he didn't stand a chance one against ten. They didn't have rifles, and his was out of reach, but luckily it was hidden.

"I don't know if he's alone yet, Lang. Don't want to do something stupid, and find out he has friends," Carter smiled as he spoke." Let's see what he can give us, were not in a hurry," said Carter.

Bellamy took Carter to the smokehouse and got the men some meat. It killed him to be giving away his winter supply, but he needed to keep them happy, at least until he could think of a plan. He kept a knife inside the smokehouse for cutting meat, and pushed it back behind the doorframe out of sight when he went inside. He didn't want them to get it.

The men were cold, and crammed into Bellamy's shack. He thought it was a good time to get away from them, when suddenly he was stopped.

"You're not going someplace, are you, Blake komtrikru?" Lang asked.

Bellamy turned and was immediately hit across the side of his face. The stinging blow knocked him to the ground.

Lang jumped on him and hit Bellamy again. Bellamy pushed him back and rolled over on top of Lang. He hit back one, two three times. Lang was bloody and winded. The commotion brought several others from the warmth of the cabin. They were cheering on the fight, and laughing.

Bellamy knew he wasn't going to win. Lang's friends wouldn't let him win, but if he was going to die, he would go out fighting. Finally two men pulled Bellamy off Lang and held him. Lang got to his feet, and punched Bellamy hard in the gut. It took his wind. Lang hit him over and over. Bellamy doubled over. He was a bloody mess, and the sight excited Lang even more. Lang lifted Bellamy's head up by his hair, looked him in the face and spat. "Look at my face grounder. It'll be the last thing you ever see," he sneered and then he hit him in the face over and over. Bellamy blacked out. Lang's fists were bloodied. He was spent. The men holding Bellamy let go, and he fell like a rag doll.

"I think you killed him," Lang's friend said, "good thing we came out and stopped him from killing you first," they laughed.

Carter kicked him, but he didn't respond.

The others laughed and made their way to the shack to get warm and fill their bellies with more dried meat and corn, leaving Carter and Lang standing there.

Carter glanced down at Bellamy's body and then towards the shack that was calling him. The falling mist began to grow to a light rain that made the air even colder. He hit Lang against his chest with the back of his hand. "Come on, let's get inside," he said nodding towards the shack.

"What about him?" Lang said motioning at Bellamy.

"He's not going anywhere anymore," Carter laughed.

The men went inside as the rain grew heavier.

He heard laughter coming from the cabin. His head was foggy and he hurt everywhere. It was raining and cold. Night had come, and Bellamy didn't know how much time had passed. It took a few minutes to remember what happened. He opened one eye and tried to get his baring's. He needed to see if they were still near, but one eye wouldn't open. He was afraid. He didn't want to die, not here, not like this. He heard laughter and talking coming from inside the cabin. They left him for dead outside in the mud. He needed to get away and tried to stand, but he was too weak. He struggled to move, forcing himself to his feet.

He stumbled into the forest, going deeper into a thicket, looking for somewhere that he couldn't be seen. He remembered the old root cellar. If he could find it in the dark, but his head was swimming and he couldn't see very well. He fell in the slick mud, his side was hurting and he wondered if he had broken anything. He was cold, and wet. Finally he found it. He carefully pushed away some vines, trying to keep the door covered and crawled inside. He couldn't see but felt around for the old pot. He cracked open the door and sat the pot outside, closed the door and curled up into a ball, shivering in the dark.


	7. Chapter 7 Weakness and Death

The 100 WalKing away chapter 7 Weakness and Death

 _Hello, I started this story at the start of season 4 and took it into a complete different direction. Once the shows new season began I backed away from it. At a request I am starting back up, and will see where it goes. Some characters are totally different..Roan, Luna and Ilian are all still alive in this one, and Bellamy stayed in the bunker, Clarke and Raven went to space, leaving Bellamy to struggle with moving on without Clarke... let's see where this verson goes...hope you like it._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Carter needed to relieve himself so he stepped outside of the shack. It was dark and misting rain. The moon reflected on the mud, lighting streaks of blue and white like glass on the wet ground. The gleam off the full moon lit the area just enough for Carter to see Bellamy's body was gone.

"Lang," he shouted. "Lang, get out here."

Lang rushed outside, followed by several others. The tone in Carters voice told them of the urgency. "The grounders gone," Carter said. "Find him, He couldn't have gotten far, not in his condition."

"You said he was dead," Lang argued.

"If he wasn't dead, he was close to it," Carter said "We need to find him."

"What's the point," One of the others said. "He probably crawled away to die."

""The point is, he could have friends," Carter said. "You really want a bunch of crazed savages out for revenge?"

At that, the men began searching. It was dark, raining and hard to see anything. The men searched for hours, and finally gave up, retreating back to the shack and the warm fire. By morning they searched again, but found nothing. "It's like he vanished," Lang said. "I don't like it."

"We should leave," one of the men said.

"Why?' Carter argued. "He was one kid, and even if he's not dead, he aint coming back; besides, we have food here and a place that's warm," Carter said.

Bellamy used some of the rainwater he collected in the pot to clean his face after he had his fill first. He still couldn't open his eye, it was swollen shut. His jaw was swollen and the gashes on his face reminded him of the past. He was used to those as well as his busted lip. He felt like his nose may be broken, and a rib or two. He coughed up some blood, it didn't alarm him, he had had worse. He was hungry and wished he had thought to grab some meat from the smokehouse and corn before he left to hide, but he figured his teeth and jaw would be too sore to eat anything anyway.

He got the rusty knife and a large stone from the floor and began dragging the side of the blade across it. He spent hours sharpening it. He needed a weapon if he was going to kill those men. With each stroke across the stone, he plotted his revenge. He would strike at night. They wouldn't see him coming. Darkness grew in him. The darkness brought on by those men. He knew if he walked away, they could follow. They could strike again at any time. Nobody was safe with them roaming around. He thought of Octavia, Murphy, Emori, Harper and Monty. What if they ran into these cut throats? No it was his responsibility to take care of the threat.

Bellamy spent two days sneaking out; hunting food, and supplies. He was still sore, but was ready to put his plan into action. The men that stole his home and tried to kill him had picked the wrong victim.

It was midnight with a quarter moon, so darkness was heavy. He had watched and noticed that each night they had a man standing guard. He waited until the bearded man walked towards the smoke house. Bellamy threw the spear with accuracy. He had gotten good with it, thanks to Roan. The shock on the dead man's face when it went through his chest was clear. The only sound was the swish of the weapon sailing through the air, and the thud of his body hitting the ground. Bellamy stayed in the shadows until he knew that no one was coming out, and no one knew of the sneak attack.

He quickly emptied the smokehouse of any food that was left. He returned and dragged the man's body inside and hung the corpse up where the food had once been. Bellamy remembered the hidden knife inside the door frame and took it. He loaded the meat, what little was left, and carried it back to the root cellar, careful to hide his tracks.

He went back to check and see if the man's body had been found. It had not. Everyone was still sleeping. Bellamy sat and waited. It wasn't long before a second man stumbled out into the cold. He mumbled something as he relieved himself in the bushes next to the shack. Bellamy threw a rock across the yard and the man quickly zipped his pants and turned. He quietly yelled to his friend, who was supposed to be guarding the camp. He walked towards the smokehouse and the moment he peered inside, Bellamy stepped up behind him. The man quickly turned and Bellamy's knife found his chest. The heavy man fell to the ground, and Bellamy's face staring back at him was the last thing he saw.

Bellamy hoisted his body up alongside the other victim. He grabbed an armload of corn and made his way back to the root cellar, again covering his tracks.

Bellamy went back and like a ghost in the night, he found Lang and Carter as they both came out to check on their men. Bellamy threw the spear and caught Carter in the chest. No sooner than Lang saw his friend fall, Bellamy's knife found its way into Lang's skull. Bellamy was spotted. The horror of what he had done didn't go unnoticed and the remaining men were frightened. They hadn't witnessed such savagery before. They barricaded themselves in the shack. Their leaders were butchered before their eyes and they didn't want to be next.

"It's six to one. We can take him," Troy said.

"He's like an animal," Mack said. He was clearly shaken up. "He killed them both in seconds," he cried "Were all going to die."

"Carter said he was dead," Alan said. "He's a ghost."

"Carter was wrong," Troy said.

"I say we run," said Mack.

The others agreed.

"I don't think we need to go anywhere right now. It's dark and he's out there somewhere," said Alan

"We leave at first light," said Troy.

"Where do we go? We don't know who else is out there," said George. He had stayed quiet, but it was clear, he wanted to rejoin his people. "I think we need to go back," he added.

The others agreed. "Okay," said Troy. "We go back, and we need to report this," he said.

"But what do we say?" asked Mack. "That Lang tried to kill that kid, and the kid got pissed off?"

"No we just say a crazy man attacked and murdered our friends," said Troy "for no reason at all."

Bellamy felt sick. Bellamy took no joy in killing. He felt as if he were losing his mind. He not only kept seeing the faces to the men he killed, but it brought back memories of his past, and his promise to Kane to do better. What was he doing? This wasn't who he wanted to be. Aside from the emotional sickness he felt, he was beginning to actually feel physically sick. "This isn't worth killing someone over," he said to himself. Bellamy decided he was going to move on. He would never forget about the men that tried to kill him, and how he killed them instead. He had not changed. He couldn't be around people, not if this is what he was turning into.

He looked at the blood on his hands, and for the first time needed to see it in the light. He stepped out of the cellar and into the sparse moonlight. It looked black! How did he not notice before? In his anger and rage, the realization had escaped him. These men were night bloods. Who were they? Were they survivors from another Mt Weather facility?

Bellamy made his way to the creek and cleaned the blood from his hands. He stumbled and crashed to the ground. Why was he so tired? He felt like something was wrong. He found his way back to the root cellar and curled up into a ball on the old blanket.

When Light peeked in from the cracks of the opening, Bellamy woke and didn't feel much better. He knew he had been seen and he should try and escape before he was found, but he couldn't find the energy. He stayed where he was. He had covered his tracks like he did in the past, but knew his luck wouldn't last forever. Maybe this is how he was supposed to die; alone in a dark pit. He didn't care right now. He was too weak to care. His killing those men took all of his energy. He was already weak , but now he knew he was dying.


	8. Chapter 8 My Brother My Responsibility

The 100 A Fresh Start Chapter 8

Octavia and Ilian had searched, and any signs of Bellamy were long gone. It had been months. They knew they wouldn't likely find anything and time was running out. They kept watch for fires, smoke, broken branches and old campsites, but found nothing. It was as if Bellamy had vanished. They had run across recent tracks made by a group of 8 to 10 people, but that's all they found.

They followed the tracks, hoping it would lead to something. Ilian realized it was headed into his own homes territory.

"They're headed towards Trishanakru territory," he said to Octavia.

"You don't have to come," Octavia said. "I can go alone. I know it's hard for you," she said

"No, I'm fine," he reassured her "it's good, I know the territory, so that may help."

Octavia was getting more worried. "We need to find him," she said "He needs this marrow."

"Octavia, you need to prepare yourself with the idea, we may not find him," said Ilian

They saw men rushing towards them. Octavia pulled her sword, Ilian pulled his bow.

"Stop," ordered Octavia.

The men stopped and raised their arms. "We don't want trouble," Troy said

"Please just let us go, and we won't hurt anyone," he said

"Were looking for someone," Octavia said as she eyed the men.

"Please girl, there's a killer out there, he done butchered four of our people in cold blood. We just want to find the rest of our people," Alan said.

"What did this killer look like?" Octavia asked

"Like a ghost," said George. "A ghost in the dark, he murdered and hung two of our friends in the smoke house before he killed the other two right in front of us."

"A ghost?" Octavia asked.

"You're saying he murdered your people for no reason?" Ilian asked sarcastically

"What did he look like?" Octavia asked again

"Black bushy hair," said Troy. "Called himself Blake something, but he didn't speak like us."

"Nobody touched him," he added "We tried to talk to him and he just started killing people," he lied. "We're going to find our people, you should come too. It's not safe out here, not with him around," Troy said

"Go," said Octavia.

She looked at Ilian and nodded to let them go.

When they had moved on, Ilian stepped close to her. "I don't trust them. I know you're brother. He wouldn't just kill for no reason."

Octavia squeezed her eyes. "Please be okay Bellamy," she said to herself.

They followed the tracks the men had left and found the shack.

They had left the bodies lying where they died. Ilian checked the smokehouse and found the other two hanging there. Octavia looked in the shack, where the men had been staying. It was empty except for the small cot and blanket. In the corner, Octavia found Monty's Water purification machine. "It's Bellamy," Octavia said. "Monty made this. Bellamy had to have been here."

They searched the area. Ilian found something. He picked up signs hidden tracks.

"Octavia, over here," he called out. "someone covered their tracks," he said pointing to a disturbed area.

"It has to be Bell," Octavia said

They followed for a while. "I think I know where he could be," Ilian said "There's an old root cellar."

Octavia's heart began to race.

Ilian reached for the door hidden beneath the vines. but hesitated "Octavia wait, we don't know if it's him for sure," Ilian warned

Octavia looked at him. "Black bushy hair?" she asked "You know it's him."

"Still he murdered those men," Ilian said "We don't know what state of mind he's in."

"My brother, my responsibility," she said using Bellamy's own words as she shoved her way past Ilian.

Octavia had to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Finally she was able to make out the figure of a curled body in the far corner. "Bell," she said "Bellamy, it's me," she said

Bellamy raised a knife. His hand was shaking. "O?" he asked weakly. "O please go"

He collapsed, too weak to keep his head raised.

"Ilian, hurry the marrow," she said.

Ilian fumbled in his pack and pulled out the syringe. He passed it to Octavia. She pulled his arm and shot the black syrupy liquid into his veins. "This will help you get better, Bell," she said. "Ilian he's freezing," she said. Can we build a fire or something?" she asked.

"Not in here, there's no ventilation, but we can carry him back to the shack," he said

Octavia and Ilian carried Bellamy out of the cellar and Ilian hoisted Bellamy over his shoulder. Bellamy cried out in pain. It was then, out in the light that Octavia could see how badly beaten he was. His one eye was swollen shut still, and gashes covered his face. "Careful," she said.

Ilian struggled with the weight of Bellamy, but still was surprised at how thin he had gotten since he last saw him. Octavia noticed the gauntness of his face, even with it bruised and swelling.

It was all Bellamy could do not to throw up, he was confused and unable to hold himself up.

They got to the shack, and Bellamy began to resist. "No, not here," he said, looking around as if the darkness in the shack were pulling at him.

"Bellamy, It's okay, you're sick, it's the radiation. You have to relax, no one's going to hurt you. I promise," she said.

"O, I've done things," he slurred before he slipped out of consciousness.

"What did they do to him," Octavia said to Ilian.

Octavia spent the day cleaning his wounds. She noticed his bruised ribcage, and thought he must have broken ribs. His eye was swollen and he looked like his nose was broken.

Ilian spent the day burying the bodies. He thought the sooner they were disposed of the better it would be for Bellamy when he woke up.

Octavia walked outside with her walkie. "Arkadia come in," she said, "This is Octavia, can anyone hear me?"

She tried several more times when Monty finally answered. "Octavia, It's Monty," he said.

"Monty, we found Bellamy," she said. "He's in bad shape. We need a doctor," she said. "We can't move him."

""Abby's due back later today," Monty said "Clarke won't be back for at least two more days," He said. "Where are you?"

"Were in Trishanakru territory," she said. "Sector 12 I think."

"Okay, over," said Monty

Octavia saw Ilian come from out of the woods. He had a makeshift shovel in his hands. "How's he doing?' he asked

"Not good. I called to see if Abby can come, but she won't be back to Arkadia until later today," She said

"Ilian, if he killed those men," she said "They're going to come after him," She said. "They're going to hurt him."

Ilian put his hand on her shoulder. "It looks like self-defense to me," he said. "Just look at him. How was he able to do anything after they did that to him?"

"I just hope he survives. I hope the marrow works, and we didn't get here too late," she said.

It was two hours when Octavia heard Abby on the radio. "Octavia, this is Abby, come in," she said

"Abby, it's Octavia," she said "We found Bellamy, but he's hurt real bad, and we can't move him," she said

"What are his injuries?" Abby asked

"Broken ribs, broken nose, cuts, he's weak, starved, he's been beaten badly Abby. He's sick from the radiation too. We gave him the marrow, but it may have been too late. He was in a cave or something, I think he almost froze to death too," Octavia said "It's just too much Abby, and we're on foot."

"Okay Octavia, you hold tight. Me and Marcus are on our way," Abby said.


	9. Chapter 9 Monster

The 100 A Fresh Start Chapter 9 A Wanted Man

Troy and the 6 survivors spotted into the rover with Abby and Marcus. They flagged it down, frantically waving their arms for help. Fear gripped the men . "Please help us," Troy said. "We're lost, trying to find Arkadia."

"Don't go out there," he warned them. "A mad man is killing people," George said.

"Mad man?" Kane questioned

"He butchered 4 of our people in cold blood" Troy said. "Strung them up like pieces of meat. It's dangerous out there."

"Wait a minute," Marcus said , trying to calm the men down "A mad man?" he asked

"Yes, one of those Earthlings, a grounder," they said "We made camp and he just attacked us in the night. He butchered four of our people before we got away," George said

"You got a look at what this mad man looked like?" Marcus asked.

"He had black bushy hair, and his eyes were black," Troy said "He was a monster."

"Marcus, we need to move," Abby said under her breath. She knew they were talking about Bellamy from the description.

"Follow the rovers tracks, they'll lead you to Arkadia," Marcus said.

"You're not going out there are you? You'll be slaughtered," Troy said "You need to take us to Arkadia, don't leave us out here like sitting ducks," Troy argued

"We have a man hurt that needs medical attention," Marcus said "We can't take you, you'll be safe, it's not too far, just stick to the tracks" Marcus said "We'll radio ahead and let Arkadia know you're on your way."

The six looked at each other. They could try and force the issue, maybe even over take Marcus and Abby, and steal the rover, but thought better of it. They continued on towards Arkadia on foot, following the rovers tracks as instructed.

Marcus and Abby continued onward towards Ilian and Octavia. Ilian met them when they reached the outskirts of Trishanakru lands a few hours later.

Once they got to the old shack, they went inside and were horrified at Bellamy's injuries.

His breathing was labored and he was dehydrated. His eye was swollen shut and Abby suspected his eye socked may even be fractured.

"My God," exclaimed Marcus "What did they do to you?" he whispered as he gently touched his forehead.

"We need to get to Arkadia," Octavia said "I'm going to kill the men that did this," she spat

"Calm down," Marcus said "Lets worry about him for now. We'll make sure the guilty ones pay," he said

"I don't know Marcus," Abby said "He could have internal injuries, plus radiation poisoning. They administered the marrow, I just hope its not too late," she whispered with concern. "I'm afraid to move him, but I would feel better if we could get him to medical."

Marcus went outside with Ilian, so he could talk privately. "Did he say anything?" Marcus asked.

"Not really, he was out of it, but we ran into some men on the way. They claimed a mad man killed their friends. They described Bellamy, and there were 4 dead men here when we arrived. He wasn't here, he was hidden in an old root cellar that I knew about. I'm afraid he may have actually killed these people," Ilian said. "I buried the bodies over there," he nodded towards the freshly dug graves."It was pretty bad. He had hung two in that meat house," Ilian said nodding towards the little building. The other two were out here in the yard, both had been speared." Ilian said. "It was like he was picking them off one by one, but in the shape he was in, I don't know how he was able to do it."

"We ran into the same men. I'm positive they were the one's Captain Rollins told us about. He said they were trouble." Said Marcus"

"You don't think his people will charge Bellamy with a crime, do you?" Ilian asked.

"I don't know. Right now, let's just focus on Bellamy," Marcus said

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _Arkadia:_

When the 6 from the Albatross arrived in Arkadia, they were met by Jaha and Colonol Rollins.

"Marcus radioed us that you were coming," Rollins said

"Where are the others?" Rollins asked.

"We were attacked," Troy said "Four of our people were murdered in cold blood," Troy said.

"It was a mad man, he came out of nowhere and butchered Carter and Red. He called himself Blake'' said Mack

"He strung em' up in an old barn, like he was going to gut them," said Alan. Their story grew into a tale that made Bellamy sound like an animal. "He had long bushy hair and his eyes looked black. He was evil, possessed almost," Alan said.

"Others from the Albatross gathered and heard the stories, along with some of skaikru.

"Something needs to be done," Colonel Rollins said "He sounds like a mad man"

"We'll look into it," said Jaha. He suspected Bellamy, but he also suspected the men were exaggerating quite a bit. "Your saying He attacked without provocation?" Jaha asked

"Nobody did anything," Troy piped up. "He attacked our cabin at night, waited for us to come out and picked us off one by one. We finally locked ourselves in until morning and made a run for it."

"I need you to go make a report, and we'll look into it," Jaha said

When he was alone with Colonel Rollins. He asked the Colonel "How well do you know these men?"

"Troy and George even Alan, are pretty upfront. Carter and Lang, they probably asked for it, but Red and Joey, they're just followers. Are you going to do something about this Jaha?" Rollins asked "Or are you running a lawless camp here and allow murderers to get away with killing people?"

"No we can't tolorate murder, but we can't just convict someone without investigating the whole story either," Jaha said "We need to gather a team and find this (ghost killer) ourselves," said Jaha "I can't believe someone just attacked and started killing people without provication," Jaha said "If it's the person I suspect, there has to be an explination."

The people from the Albatross started mumbling among themselves. You could hear the fear in their voices. The 6 had described a monster, and the new comers were surrounded by forest for the first time. They were unsure and imagined a monster lurking about. Their worry grew and with it panic in the form of a mob.

Jaha talked them down as did Colonel Rollins "Everyone just go back to work," they tried to reassure them. "There are no monsters," they said.

But the crowds grew with the stories. Soon everyone was demanding justice. They wanted someone to pay for the murder of what was turning into 4 innocent men. Jaha knew he had problem brewing.


	10. Chapter 10 Criminal

A fresh start.. Chapter 10 Criminal

Clarke got back to Arkadia and immediately wanted to know if Octavia had found Bellamy. Jaha pulled her into his office.

"We have a situation," he said and went on to explain what the 6 survivors were telling people about the Monster that butchered their friends. "It has to be Bellamy, there's no other explanation," he said "and the people are demanding justice,"

"No, that can't be true," Clarke said, "I know those men, if they were attacked…they asked for it," Clarke argued

"They asked to be butchered?" Jaha asked "If he murdered those people, he'll have to answer for his crimes, no exceptions," Jaha said. "I know Blake's history. He has a violent one. You know what I'm saying is true," Jaha said "We have to build a peaceful world; this is our chance to do things the right way." Jaha said "If he killed in cold blood, he'll be made an example of."

"So you've already convicted him," Clarke said "I heard about what happened to him in that bunker. Now a group of criminals come back claiming what? That they strolled up to him and he just murdered them?" she snapped "You know as well as me that if he did something, he was provoked."

"Clarke we have six people that are telling the same story. We have four victims. People are demanding justice," He said "I'm just trying to keep the peace."

Colonel Rollins ran into Clarke as she was leaving Jaha's office. "Mike, tell me you don't agree with Jaha about this," she demanded

"Clarke, I understand he's a friend of yours, and those men were trouble, but what he did…that can't go unpunished. People need to know that kind of thing is not to be tolerated." he said

Clarke left.i She knew she had to do something, she just wasn't sure what.

She met with Miller and told him what was going on. "We need to radio my mom before they get back" she said "We need to warn them."

Miller and Clarke met with Murphy. He was completely involved with Emori and Baby Oton. They knew he wouldn't be much help. "Kane won't let anything happen to Bellamy," Murphy said. "He's Kane's golden child."

Monty came through when he secured a walkie so they could contact Marcus.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Marcus we need to get him to medical ASAP," Abby said, "I'm worried about internal bleeding,"

Marcus and Ilian took the stretcher from the rover and carefully moved Bellamy onto it. "Careful,' Abby said.

Abby and Octavia sat with him as they traveled towards Arkadia. Octavia was worried. "He hasn't woken up," she said and then she looked at Abby "Is it the radiation?"

"I think he just had a bad beating," Abby said. "Plus he looks dehydrated and half starved," she said "How could anyone have done this to him," she said

"Kane come in, it's Clarke, can you hear me?" Clarke's voice came over the radio

"This is Kane, go ahead," he answered into the handset.

"Kane, did you find him?" she said "Did you find Bellamy?" she asked

"Yes, we have him, and were bringing him in," he answered

"No, it's not safe," she said "They're going to arrest him," she warned

Marcus stopped the rover and turned around. Everyone heard what Clarke said.

Abby looked at Marcus and then Octavia. "He needs to get to medical," she said "He could die without treatment," she said forcefully

Octavia looked at Marcus. "No one's going to touch him." She said "I won't let them."

Marcus got back on the radio. "Clarke we don't have a choice, were bringing him in."

"Clarke," Bellamy whispered barely under his breath. He thought he heard the voice, the voice from the past and wondered if he was dying. Did he hear her because he was dying, would he finally see her in death? He wondered.

"It's okay big brother," Octavia said softly, "You're going to be okay," she said,

"Hurry," Abby said. "Marcus please hurry,"

The rover covered the distance in record time. Arkadia came into view. "Do you think they are really going to arrest him?" Ilian asked Marcus as they rolled towards the gate.

"Not if I can help it," he answered. But the moment they passed the doors, the rover was surrounded.

The door opened and they were met with armed guards. People were yelling and pushing their way to get a look at the monster that had supposedly butchered a dozen men in cold blood.

"We have orders to take Mr. Blake into custody," the captain said

Marcus jumped in between the Colonel and the back of the rover. Octavia was struggling to get out and defend her brother. Abby was trying to keep the guards out of the rover.

"He can't be moved," yelled Marcus as he held out his hands to stop the guards.

Octavia pulled a knife to fight them off and Marcus was trying to keep everyone separated.

Clarke pushed her way through. "Stop," she yelled.

Abby stepped to the foot of the stretcher between Bellamy and the guards.

"Call Jaha, tell him to get out here now," Abby yelled.

The guard called Jaha and he was there in moments along with Colonel Rollins...

"Thelonious," Abby said "What's the meaning of this? He needs to be in medical," she said

"Abby the people are scared," he started "We need to let them see that we can't tolerate violence of any kind," he said "He'll have to answer for his crimes," he said

"Have you seen him?" she asked "He's been beaten half to death." She said "He'll die without proper care, now get these men out of my way and let me do my job," she demanded

They were at a standstill.

"Look, Bellamy's not going anywhere any time soon," Marcus said trying to reason with Jaha and calm everyone down.

"You can put a guard on him in medical, but Abby's right, we can't deny him medical treatment. It's not who we are," Marcus said.

Jaha agreed. "We'll post two guards with him. As soon as he's able, we'll hold a trial," Jaha said.

Marcus and Ilian took Bellamy's stretcher out of the rover and the crowd went crazy. They were pushing and shoving to get a glimpse of Bellamy.

Clarke, Abby and Octavia moved alongside them trying to keep everyone away. It was a relief when they finally got inside and into medical.

"My god, what have they done to you?" Clarke asked. She looked at him and could barely recognize the man she once knew. His hair was much longer. His face was scruffy and thin along his cheeks. One eye was swollen shut while the other was sunken in. He was pale and the side of his jaw was swollen. His breathing was labored and he was hot to the touch. He was mumbling incoherently out of his head.

"It's me Bellamy, I'm here," said Clarke.

"O?" he cried out "O" and thrashed about

"I'm here big brother, shush now, you're going to be okay," Octavia said and then she looked up at Clarke.

She quickly pulled Clarke aside. "Clarke he thinks you're dead," she said "Maybe you shouldn't be here," she said "at least not until he'd in his right mind."

Abby looked up from Bellamy's side. "Octavia might be right," Abby said "The shock could kill him."

Clarke was devastated, but she understood. She backed out of the room and watched from the doorway and they ran tests and treated his wounds. It was going to be a long night.

i


	11. Chapter 11 Arrest

A Fresh Start... Chapter 11 ...Arrest

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Clarke watched Bellamy from the doorway of Medical as Abby dressed his wounds. He hadn't awoken and that gave them reason to worry. He had taken a severe beating and Abby was concerned about head trauma. Clarke looked up at the three guards stationed at the door while they stood armed at the ready, for any signs of movement.

She knew what that meant. She also realized they were guards from the Albatross. "Three guards?" she questioned them "Why does it take three men to guard one unconscious one?" Clarke asked

"We have orders to arrest him," one of the guards said

"Orders from who" She pressed

Orders from Colonel Rollins," they answered

Clarke's face felt flush. She was angry and stormed off.  
"We'll see about that," she mumbled under her breath.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bellamy didn't remember being brought into medical, but when he finally woke he knew immediately where he was. The sterile smells on the medical bay was easy to recognize. He heard movement on his left side, but he couldn't open that eye to see It was Abby who had just stepped away to throw out the bloody gauzes she had just used to clean his wounds. Turning his head hurt like hell. His peripheral vision on the right side was fuzzy, but Octavia's outline was unmistakable. He would always know his little sister, even if his vision was bad.

Octavia jumped and quickly hovered over him when she saw his eye crack open, "Bell, can you hear me?" she asked

"O," he mumbled "How'd I get here?" he asked with a weak breath

"Me and Ilian found you in that root cellar," she said.

He tried to reach out for her. She found his hand and squeezed. Bellamy was desperate to warn her. "O, some bad men," he tried to say but was interrupted when suddenly a commotion started. Three guards surrounded his bed as Octavia protested. They immediately pushed her aside and cuffed his hands together.

"What are you doing?" Octavia yelled.

Bellamy didn't even try to struggle. He didn't have the strength.

"What's the meaning of this?" Abby yelled as she rushed over it intervene. "This man is a patient, you can't just barge in here like this," she yelled as she tried to push her way past the guards.

"Mame we have orders to arrest this man the moment he wakes up," one of the guards said "That's what we're doing."

"Bellamy Blake, we are placing you under arrest for murder," the guard said to Bellamy.

Bellamy didn't respond; he just lay there as if he had given up.

"You can't do this, "Octavia yelled "Can't you see they tried to kill him, he was just defending him-self," she argued as she tried to push the guards out of the way.

"Octavia don't," Bellamy mumbled. He was afraid she would get into trouble and his big brother mode took over and wanted to protect her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Clarke stormed into Jaha's office. "What's wrong with you?" she started her voice shrill. "You're arresting him?"

"Clarke, Bellamy murdered four people," he started "Colonel Rollins and his people expect us to treat him like we would treat anyone else charged with a capital crime."

"But they attacked him," Clarke argued "Surely you can see that, if you would just look at him."

"Clarke, you're not condoning murder are you?" came a voice from the doorway behind her.

"Mike, you said yourself those men were criminals," Clarke said to Colonel Rollins "If you looked at Bellamy, you would see what they did to him. Now you're going to subject him to a jail cell?" she spat

"Clarke, I know how you feel about him, and it's clouding your judgement. You know as well as I do that if it were anyone else, you would agree with me," Mike said "Bellamy Blake will stand trial just like anyone else would. If he's found guilty, he will be punished, and if he's innocent he can go free, but until then, because of his violent history, he's considered dangerous, and what those men told us he did, he needs to be locked up," Colonel Rollins said.

"Violent history?" Clarke asked Mike, as she angrily turned her attention to Jaha. "What did you tell him?" she questioned

Jaha shifted his weight, and swallowed "Clarke I filled Colonel Rollins on Mr. Blake's past history. Now you know as well as I do what he's capable of," Jaha said.

"You pardoned him…" she said "You know he was forced by Shumway, he only did it to protect…" Clarke started but was interrupted when Colonel Rollins stopped her. "The decisions been made Clarke. If My people and your people are going to live peacefully, they have to see that justice is equal for everyone, and that violence can't be tolerated."

Clarke looked at him, and then to Jaha. She shook her head and left. She wasn't going to let them do this. She was determined to get him out of this. She headed back to medical and heard the commotion as she got closer to the room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You can't do this," Abby shouted "He could have internal injuries," Abby tried to stop them as they pulled him to sitting. Bellamy was shaky and weak, but he complied and didn't struggle.

"No it's okay," he held his cuffed hands up telling Octavia and Abby not to fight them.

The guards were armed with shock batons, holding Octavia and Abby at bay.

One of the guards pulled him off the table and onto his feet. Bellamy knees buckled and the guard caught him before he hit the ground, steadying him.

Octavia tried to rush and help, but the guard gave her a shock that sent her crashing to the floor.

Bellamy saw them shock Octavia and began to struggle. "O", he said just before the second guard rushed over and stuck the shock to his side and he fell to the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Abby yelled squatting down to help her. "That's her brother, you can't do this"

"Keep resisting and all of you will go to lock up," the guard said

The two guards each took and arm and lifted him to his feet. His head lobbed forward as he tried to lift it but he was struggling to stay conscience.

Bellamy's head was swimming. He was burning with fever and confused. As the guards were dragging him out they ran into Clarke. Bellamy saw her face. "Clarke?" he mumbled but couldn't get the words out. He was trying to reach out to her, but unable to, wondering what vision he was looking at. His mind playing tricks, as if he was dying and he was seeing an angel. Finally his world went dark.

"Bellamy, Bellamy, I'm here," she called to him.


	12. Chapter 12 Caged Animal

A Fresh Start Chapter 12 Caged Animal

Bellamy slowly cracked open his eye and wasn't sure where he was. The room was cold and dark. The hard steel bench was uncomfortable and he strained to pull himself to a sitting position. His body hurt, and he shivered from the cold. Reaching around his side, he felt a burn from a shock lashing he thought he remembered, but didn't remember why he was subjected to it. Nothing made sense. The last clear moment was being beaten by the intruders that came into his camp. Everything after that was mixed up. He remembers flashes of faces looking at him in horror. He remembers killing people and he tried to push it from his mind. Hiding in the dark, cold cellar, Octavia… He felt like he was going insane.

His face hurt, but he was used to being beaten up. He'd been hit plenty of times, but his eye wouldn't open yet and it was worse than it had ever been. He didn't know how long he had been here, but he thinks he remembered seeing Octavia shock lashed and the thought of them hurting her infuriated him.

The echo of footsteps coming down the corridor gave Bellamy pause. Would they keep him here or let him go? He doubted the latter.

Suddenly nausea hit him and he vomited a small amount but what he saw was dark, and he didn't understand. He lay back down and wrapped his arms around himself; shivering in the dark.

"Bellamy," A voice came from the other side of the cell.

Bellamy heard the door open, but he didn't care. "I'm taking a huge risk letting you see him," Miller said

"If we get caught they'll change my post and I can't keep an eye on him," Miller said "Make it quick,"

"I will," she answered

Clarke rushed to him and knelt by his side. She looked down and saw that he was shackled to the steel bench. "Bellamy," Clarke whispered. She turned his face gently around to look at him. "Bellamy, it's me," she said "I'm here."

He opened his eye and her face came into view. "Clarke?' he mumbled pulling his hands up to meet her face. "Clarke?" he said again when he touched her cheek.

"Bellamy it's me," she said trying to smile. Tears pooled in her eyes at the sight of him.

Suddenly darkness fell over his expression and he pushed her away with a violent rage "Get away from me," he screamed "Get out," he cried. He couldn't bear the mind games. He pushed his self away from her. They were trying to drive him mad and this was the ultimate torture. He knew she wasn't real and seeing her was going to kill him. He fell to the floor and scooted back as far as his chains would allow. Bellamy sat in the darkness his head hiding under his own arms. "Go away," He cried.

Clarke backed away. "Bellamy," she said. She didn't know what to do, his reaction shocked her and she didn't understand.

Miller rushed in and looked at them both. "Clarke you've got to leave, someone's going to hear us," he said.

He rushed towards Bellamy. "Hey, Bellamy," he said squatting down in front of him. "Calm down…Bellamy It's me, it's Nathan," he said as he pulled Bellamy's arms down from over his head.

Bellamy struggled against him, trying to fight Miller off before finally relaxing. "Miller?' he asked finally realizing who it was "I'm losing my mind," he said "She was here," he said

"Bellamy, it's Clarke, she's here for real," Miller said

"Bellamy's one good eye grew large. He shook his head "No, she's gone," he said.

Clarke rushed over and knelt down next to Miller. "Bellamy, I'm here," Clarke said

Bellamy looked at her and then to Miller; questioning his own sanity. "Clarke?" he asked softly

"Bellamy it's me," she said

"She's real," Miller said to him "It's really Clarke,"

"You died," he said softly, not believing she was real. "They said you died," he said again

"We didn't die," she said softly. "Raven and I...we're alive," she said

Bellamy reached up and touched her face. Clarke laid her hand over his and closed her eyes leaning her face into his open palm.

He pulled himself up to his knees and took her in his arms, burying his face into her neck. He was hurting, but never felt better. He openly cried at knowing she was here. All their time apart melted away and nothing mattered. He had Clarke back and that's all that mattered.

Miller backed away and looked behind him towards the door.

"We're going to get you out of here," Clarke promised

She felt his face. "You're burning up," she frowned

"It doesn't matter," Bellamy said "I have you back, you and Raven," he said "Nothing else matters," he said

"Clarke we need to go," Miller said

"He's sick," she snapped at Miller "He needs to be in medical, not chained like an animal."

"Don't worry about me," Bellamy said "I'm fine," he coughed

"You're not fine," Clarke said "You're sick," she said

"I've had worse," he smiled and then he coughed up black blood. He looked back up to her, "I'll be fine," he said again growing weaker. His eyes beginning to roll back as he fought off the effects of the fever.

Clarke quickly took off her jacked, balled it up and lay him down putting the balled up jacked under his head. "Bellamy," she said softly full of worry. "I'll be back, I promise," she whispered and lightly kissed his temple.

Clarke stood and rushed to Miller. "We have to get him out of here, "she said frantically. "He'll die in here like this," she said. " take me to Kane, he'll help us."

They left Bellamy in the cell and Clarke rushed to Kane's office.

He wasn't there. She found him with Jaha and Mike Rollins. The yelling could be heard from down the hall. "I can't believe this," she heard Kane saying. "He's suffered enough. You have let Abby help him."

Clarke walked into the room. Rollins eyes met hers. Then he looked back at Kane. "He's too dangerous," Rollins said

"Kane's right," Clarke said "He's sick, he needs a doctor," she argued

"Clarke," Jaha said "You shouldn't be here"

"I have every right to be here," she argued "You have him chained like an animal in that cell! How could you?" she asked Jaha

"Clarke, he's dangerous," Jaha said

"He isn't dangerous, he's sick," she argued "We're better than this," she added

Clarke went up to Rollins. "Mike, why are you doing this?" she asked "You said yourself those men were criminals. You saw what they did to him, "she said "I know Bellamy, he's not a killer." She said

"You're wrong Clarke," Rollins said "After learning about his history, obviously he hasn't changed." Rollins said "Chancellor Jaha and I both agree that Blake is too dangerous."

"Chancellor?" Clarke asked looking at Jaha and then to Kane.

"Jaha was elected chancellor while we were administering the marrow to the villages," Kane said

"You can't just hold an election whenever you feel like it,' Clarke said

"If the people agree to it, we can," Jaha said "and while I'm chancellor, Bellamy Blake will stay right where he is," Jaha said

"He needs a doctor," Clarke pressed Jaha. "Even if it's in the cell, he deserves to be treated like a human being," Clarke pressed.

"How do we know he won't hurt someone if they try to help him," Jaha said "Clearly he isn't stable.

Kane stepped up "We'll take responsibility," he said "Let us help him Thelonious, he is sick," he pleaded.

Jaha looked at Kane and Clarke. He knew they had a point. Their people weren't monsters and Bellamy did deserve to be treated humanely.

"We'll post extra guards," Jaha said "Any signs of violence will be dealt with in kind. I hope you're right Marcus. I would hate for Bellamy to harm anyone, because if he does, he'll lose the rights to any sort of trial." Jaha warned.

Marcus relaxed slightly "I'll get Abby," Marcus said

"No Marcus not Abby. We can't risk our best physician. Jackson can treat Bellamy," Jaha said

"Fine," said Marcus. He wasn't going to argue about it.


	13. Chapter 13 Scars

A Fresh Start Chapter 13…. Scars

"Abby filled me in on his condition," Jackson said as he walked step in step with Marcus. "She wasn't happy about being left out," he added

"I know," Marcus replied. He remembered when he told Abby about the conditions; that she was to be kept away from Bellamy; he had to force her not to storm into jaha's office, for fear that they would withhold Bellamy's medical treatment all together.

Clarke met them in the corridor from the left wing. She had her arms loaded with gear. "I think I have everything," she said.

When the three got to lock up Miller wasn't alone. He couldn't hide the frustration on his face. Marcus looked from him to the four guards standing between them and Bellamy's cell.

Miller just rolled his eyes. "Jaha posted extra guards in case we have any problems," he said with a sarcastic tone to his words.

"There won't be any problems," Marcus said. They moved towards the cell but were stopped by the guard behind Miller.

"You can't take all that stuff in there," he said to Clarke as he stopped her.

"Its medical supplies and blankets," she argued. "How do you expect us to treat him if we don't have basic supplies."

"Sargent," the guard said over his shoulder, "Check these out, make sure there are no weapons or anything that can be used as one," he ordered the second guard

"Is this really necessary?" Clarke protested

Marcus saw her fire going up and calmed her down. "Clarke, they're just doing their job," he said calmly and he gave her a certain look of warning; fearing they would not let them treat Bellamy if she caused trouble.

The guard pulled out scissors. "Sir I've got something," he said and removed them

"It's for cutting bandages," She argued

"You can tear them," the guard said and put the scissors in his pocket.

Clarke huffed. "Can we go in now?" she asked with a frustrated tone.

The guards moved aside and let Jackson and Clarke inside. They stopped Marcus. "Just them," the guard said.

Jackson looked at the guard, "I may need his help holding the patient down," Jackson said "He has a fever and may become confused,"

The guard looked at the other. "It's okay," Miller spoke up. "I can vouch for him." Then he made his way past the guards and let Kane inside.

The other guards went back to their areas and Miller shut the cell door. Marcus nodded slightly to Miller so the others couldn't see.

They knelt down next to Bellamy. His breathing was labored and he still had a high fever.

Jackson listened to his chest. He pulled up his shirt and saw the enormous bruises. "Jesus," he mumbled. He felt along his ribcage and realized Bellamy had two broken ribs. "I just hope they didn't puncture his lung," Jackson said. "His breathing's off," Jackson.

"Octavia said they administered the marrow, but he had already gotten sick," Clarke said

"That could be a large part of it," Jackson said "But we need to wrap his ribs, it'll help him from doing farther damage," he said

"I'll lift him," Kane said. He knelt above Bellamy's head and took him from under his arms and raised him to a sitting position, holding Bellamy's back against his chest. At that point, Bellamy began struggling against Kane. He didn't know who had him, or what was happening. "Bellamy, Stop, it's me Bellamy, were not going to hurt you," Kane said.

Clarke grabbed his arms and tried to calm him down. "Bellamy, were not going to hurt you," She said calmly

"Everything alright in there?" the guard asked walking up to the cell doors.

"Everything's fine," Jackson said "He's confused is all,"

Bellamy's lobbed to one side. "He looks worse," Clarke said

"They usually get worse before they get better," Jackson reassured her.

Clarke pulled his shirt over his head, and he moaned it the pain. "Careful," Jackson said

"My God," Clarke said when she saw his scars. Her lips quivered and she had to force herself to swallow to keep from crying out. "What have they done to you," she whispered.

Jackson worked to wrap his rib cage. Marcus saw Clarke's eyes fixated on Bellamy's old stab wounds. "He had a herd tome of it in the bunker," Marcus said.

"Yea, Miller told me some of it, but I didn't expect it to be this bad," she said.

"He'll be okay," Marcus said "He's a lot stronger than you realize,"

Clarke made a bed with one of the blankets. She used the second one to cover him up. Jackson cleaned up his eye as best that he could.

"Someone needs to stay and monitor him, at least until his fever breaks," Jackson said.

"No one authorized that," the guard said

"Look I'm the doctor, I was asked to give medical aid, but until his fever breaks, he needs somebody here to keep him from going into shock," Jackson snapped "He needs to be kept cooled down, normally I could do it, but I have other patients to see," He said. His glance quickly found Clarke for a brief second.

"I can watch him," Clarke said quickly.

The guard looked suspiciously between the two. "I won't be responsible for it when he kills you," the guard said

Jackson and Marcus started to leave. "Wait," yelled a guard. "You forgot these," he said and then he tossed Jackson the small pair of scissors.

The cell door slammed shut and Clarke sat down next to Bellamy. She stretched her legs out in front of her and leaned her back against the wall. Bellamy's head was touching her outer thigh. Clarke thought how peaceful he looked and she wondered if he had really changed. Was he the violent monster everyone thought him to be, had all the violence thrown at him in the bunker, changed him too much? She wouldn't let herself believe that.


	14. Chapter 14 I missed you

A fresh start chapter 14 I missed you…

By the next morning his fever had finally broke and Bellamy was finally sleeping peacefully. Clarke was exhausted. Her body ached from sitting on the hard floor, but she didn't want to move. She didn't want to wake him. In the night he ended up with his head resting in her lap and she spent hours just stroking his brow.

His eye was looking a little better, most of the swelling was down, and it was turning to a dark purple bruise that covered half of his face.

Clarke looked around at the cell. "How did it come to this?' she asked herself. "I'm going to get you out of this," she whispered "somehow, were getting you out of here," she said

She thought of the stories Miller and the others told her. Visualizing it in her mind; how he was attacked in the bunker, she saw the scars and understood his wanting to leave. Here he was again, another vicious attack, and now here he is, locked up again, treated like a monster. _You're not a monster, she thought. They don't know you like I do, I know your heart, she thought._

Clarke closed her eyes and tears fell. She silently wept.

"Don't cry," he said softly reaching for the hand that was stroking his brow. His warm eyes finding hers and she smiled. She wiped her tears, "You're awake," she whispered. Their fingers interlocked and he couldn't take his eyes off her. "I can't believe I'm looking at you," he said weakly. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and softly kissed it before bringing it to his cheek, closing his eyes and just holding it there; feeling her flesh next to his. A single tear fell from the corner of his eye.

"I was so scared," she said "What did they do to you?" she asked with sadness in every word.

Bellamy struggled to sit up. "Hey," Clarke said "You need rest."

"I've been on my back too long," he said struggling. Clarke noticed he favored his left side.

"Bellamy, you have two broken ribs, you need to be careful," she warned him as she helped him sit up.

"Trust me I can feel it," he said, the pain clearly in his voice, his hand splayed over his hurting ribcage as if he was holding them together.

When he was finally sitting next to her, he looked at her face to face. She smiled, at him, but it was a sad smile. Bellamy reached up brushed her tears away softly with his thumb. He cupped her cheek with his hand and brought her to him; wrapping her into his embrace. Clarke finally felt like she was home for the first time in years. The feel of her warmed his heart and melted the pain. "I missed you so much," she cried softly into his neck. Her words brought tears to his eyes as he held her tighter and didn't want to let go.

Clarke pulled back slightly and looked at him.

"I'm scared, Bellamy," she whispered "They have you locked in here like this." She said as she tried to keep the guards from hearing them talking.

"Clarke, I'm fine. You're alive. Nothing else matter. Nothing," he said looking into her eyes and shaking his head slowly. He pulled her back into his arms. "Nothing matters anymore," he whispered.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I don't understand. It's not like Mike. I know him and he's a good guy Abby," Raven said in a confused tone. "I know people have been talking about some kind of monster, but if I knew they were talking about Bellamy…" Raven said shaking her head.

"He's insisting on a criminal trial and wouldn't even let me treat his injuries Raven," Abby argued

"Where's Octavia? I'm sure she's not okay with all this." Raven asked

"They have her locked in her quarters," Abby said "It was all Marcus could do. They wanted to put her in lock up, but decided against it. With Bellamy in lock up too they thought it was best if she was separated from her brother"

"They locked her up?" Raven asked "When did all this happen?" Raven asked

'Three days ago," Abby said wondering how Raven didn't know about what was happening.

"She attacked the guards when they were arresting Bellamy," said Abby "He didn't even know what was going on, they beat him half to death" Abby added clearly frustrated. "They're calling him an animal while they're acting like monsters. Marcus is working on her release."

"How did you not know what was going on?" Abby asked

"I've been buried in my work, trying to set up a new monitoring system, and updating the security systems. I guess I wasn't monitoring what was going on around me," she said clearly disappointed in herself.

"Will they let me see him?" she asked

"I doubt it," Abby asked

"We'll see about that," Raven said storming out the room.

She made her way into lock up just to find the guards forcing Clarke out.

"But he still needs to be monitored," Clarke argued as one guard was pulling her away from Bellamy and a second guard was between them and the cell door.

"While he had a fever," the guard argued

"Clarke, its okay," Bellamy said "Don't fight them."

Raven came around the corner into the cell. "What's going on?" she snapped brushing past the first guard before he could react. The second guard had Clarke by the arm; pulling her way as a shackled Bellamy was on his feet; begging them to not hurt her.

"Raven," he called out upon seeing her, and she rushed forward hugging him. "We thought you both were dead," he said.

"We'll get you out of here," she whispered to him.

"Please were not doing anything wrong," Clarke argued.

Clarke turned to the guard. "Please we've not seen him in so long," she pleaded.

The guard holding her arm turned to the other one, and for a second Clarke thought she had reached him, but the second guard pulled his shock baton, took four quick steps towards Raven and Bellamy. He yanked her quickly from his grasp and immediately jammed the stick into his gut; sending him writhing on the floor.

"Stop," Clarke cried "You're hurting him."

"What the hell's wrong with you? He's chained up you son of a bitch," Raven lunged towards them and thought better of it when the guard threatened to shock him again.

"If you don't leave, I'll hit him again," the guard warned "Please give me a reason to," the guard said. "This bastard killed a friend of mine, and I'd like nothing more than to see him pay," the guard said.

Raven looked at the guard standing there. She looked at Bellamy who was laying there; in pain and slowly moving himself to try and sit up.

The guard shocked him again. And Bellamy's body convulsed.

"No please stop," Raven screamed

"You'll kill him," Clarke cried

"Don't make me ask again," the guard said

The girls left the cell, and Clarke turned to Bellamy from outside the bars "Bellamy, we're going to get you help," she said to him.

"I'll make sure Colonel Rollins knows exactly what you're doing in here," Raven warned the guards, getting in their faces. Clarke pulled her back away from them, getting between the two. "Not here, not now," she told Raven, and then she side glanced the guard who was smirking at them, "We'll be back," she said to Raven knowing they were at a disadvantage.

The two left and the guard that shock lashed Bellamy just laughed. The second guard shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that," he said "Those two can us cause trouble."

The laughing guard stopped and looked his buddy. He walked into the cell and squatted next to Bellamy; who was still on the floor curled onto his side, trying to get his breath. The guard grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head, "You'll get no favors here Blake, you're already dead as far as I'm concerned," he spat and then he slammed Bellamy's head to the floor. He stood and kicked Bellamy in the chest. To his surprise Bellamy grabbed the guards foot. The shocked guard lost balance and fell backwards.

Bellamy lunged at him reaching for the shock baton but his shackles kept him from its reach. The second guard was fast and immediately whipped out his baton and shocked Bellamy again before using the handle to strike him across the head. His fellow guard was quick to get back up on his feet and he wanted revenge, but his coworker pulled him out of the cell and locked the door. "He can't get away with that," He argued

"He didn't," the second guard said looking at Bellamy who lay unconscious on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15 New Leaders

A fresh start chapter 15 New Leaders

Marcus stood in Jaha's office; the one he occupied before he went on a lifesaving mission to inoculate grounders with night blood.

"So you're telling me while I was gone, you held an emergency election, and to top it off, you made Rollins head of security?" Marcus spat "Was the election you're idea, or his?" Marcus asked

"Marcus, I realize your concerns, and I understand your apprehension, but we felt…Well the people felt like you being away at such a critical time in Arkadia, your …" he continued trying to search for the right words "You seem to have your focus on other emergency concerns, and we are trying to build a settlement here, and we need leadership that isn't preoccupied elsewhere. " Jaha rambled

"Preoccupied?" he snapped "We were saving lives; we were saving everyone with the night blood solution." I wouldn't classify that as other concerns!"

"Don't get me wrong Marcus. What you, Abby, Clarke and the others are doing in honorable, but while you're away from Arkadia, we still had to bring together three different civilizations if you will." Jaha said with calmness "and with that said, we needed to make the people of the Albatross needed to feel that they have a place here, and Rollins was the right choice for that position."

"Thelonious, we don't know enough about these people, to put them in such a powerful position," Marcus argued. "You've replaced our guards with theirs 2 to 5. I'm not comfortable with that," Marcus argued

"You don't have to be concerned, He reports to me, and the council, which you, of course still hold a seat," he said. "But we need to bring them in and feel as were one people," Jaha said

"What about Bellamy?' Marcus asked "They have him locked up, when he should be in medical. You can't be fine with that," Marcus said "They are refusing to let Abby treat him," He said

"That was my call. Dr. Jackson is a fine surgeon, and Abby; she's much too involved with Bellamy because of Clarke; who by the way was permitted to stay through the night until his fever broke." Jaha said. "From reports I've already received, he's doing fine." Jaha said

"The fact that he's locked up at all, is where the problem is!" Marcus raised his voice "You saw him, he was almost beat to death. Whatever he did or didn't do, he had every right to." Marcus argued.

"Marcus, If Bellamy is innocent of the charges against him, he'll be let go, and"Jaha said"until then; the people in Arkadia feel safer knowing the person accused of murdering their men is locked up. He'll have a trial, and at that time, he can tell his story and the people will feel at ease when they realize what really happened." Jaha said trying to reassure Marcus. "I'm actually doing this for his own safety, a lot of people knew the victims, and could try to retaliate, plus we have Trikru as well, and there l may be some that are still holding grudges against Bellamy as well. I feel like for his own safety, the best place is in lockup." Jaha said

"Then let's confine him to his quarters, at least," Marcus said "Keeping him chained, isn't who we are,"

"Even I know better than that Marcus," Jaha said "When it comes to Mr. Blake, he has too many friends to trust he won't convince them to aid in his escape. He'll be fine where he is."

Marcus left. He was angry. He met Clarke and Raven as they were headed to Jaha's office.

"Kane you need to do something," Clarke yelled, she was clearly upset.

"What happened?" Marcus asked

"The guards used the shock sticks on him," she yelled "We have to get him out of there,"

"They shocked him, so we would leave," Raven piped in "They threated to keep doing it if we wouldn't get out," Raven added

"I just tried to get him released," Marcus said "Jaha thinks he's safer from retaliation if he's in lock up," Marcus said

"Safe from who; the crew of the Albatross?" Clarke asked

"He's not safe from the Albatross, if the Albatross are the ones guarding him," Raven said angrily. "We just got proof of that,"

"The problem is, Jaha made Rollins head of security," Marcus said

"Then I'll talk to Mike," Clarke said and stormed off

"What are you going to say?" Raven asked

"I'm going to let him know what's going on and put a stop to it." She said

"Clarke wait," said Marcus "I have an idea."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clarke met Marcus and Raven later that evening

"Your idea worked," she told him. "I told him what happened and he agreed to have at least one of our people on guard duty, and they agreed if she doesn't cause trouble, that Octavia can be released," Clarke said

"Then you had better luck with Rollins than I had with Jaha," Marcus said

"We need to get Octavia and come up with a plan," Clarke said

"A plan? Marcus asked "A plan for what?"

"To break Bellamy out of here and away from Arkadia," Clarke said simply. "Now that we have one of the guards, we have a chance," she added

"No Clarke," Marcus said "We can't do that." He said

"Marcus, in two days they are going to put him on trial for murder!" she argued "Jaha, already thinks he did it,"

"He did do it," Marcus said "We have to prove it was self-defense and with Abby testifying on his behalf; she saw the extent of his injuries, surely they'' see he had every right to defend himself," Marcus said "If he runs…he'll always be running, and that's not what you want is it?" he asked

"Kane, Rollins won't let him off, they'll try and use him as an example," Raven said

"Then we have to prove the case," Marcus said


	16. Chapter 16 Lock up

A fresh start Chapter 16 Lock up

"It's not right," Octavia fumed in Rollins's office "He's my brother and I have the right to see him," She demanded. "Clarke said they shock lashed him for nothing."

"You don't have any rights, as far as the prisoner is concerned. There was a disturbance in lock up, and our guards had every right to handle the situation, now… you've already been locked in your quarters. You've proven that you're too disruptive around him, so… if you continue with this tirade, Miss Blake we'll lock you back up. Or would you prefer your brother be disciplined for your behavior as well?" he threatened.

Octavia took a step back. "Is that a threat?' she asked her tone full of loathing. She couldn't believe the statement she just heard.

"No, miss Blake. It is a fact, if you keep this up, it'll be look at unfavorably at his trial." Rollins stated in an alarmingly eerie tone. Suddenly his demeanor changed as if he suddenly were shed of contempt. He smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a case to prepare." He said in a dismissive tone.

Octavia backed out of the office. She went straight to Marcus's room, and banged the door with a balled fist.

"Octavia?' Marcus started "Is everything alright?' he asked when he saw the expression on her face.

Octavia brushed past him, turning the moment he was in the room. "No it's not okay," she smacked "Rollins all but threatened to hurt him, if I tried to see him," she said "We have to get him out of here," Octavia was anxious and Marcus could see it.

"Octavia, I've already talked to Clarke about this, the best thing is to just wait and go thru with the trial," he said

"But they'll kill him," Octavia said "You didn't see Rollins. H's out to get him,"

"We have a good case of self-defense. We have Abby's testimony, and by the condition he was in; I think we stand a good chance," Marcus said

"That's not good enough." Octavia said

"Octavia, if we break him out, all of us will be on the run, including Bellamy, they'll hunt him down and they won't stop. This is our best chance," Marcus said "Jaha wants Arkadia to appear not to be playing favorites,"

"But Rollins threatened him," Octavia said

"I've already arranged to make sure one of our people is on guard, and equipped with a radio, in case they run into any problems. That way no harm will come to him," Marcus said

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Marcus explained to Murphy, Miller, Harper and Monty that Bellamy needed one of his friends to keep watch. He didn't trust the new guards from the Albatross. They seemed to be holding a grudge against Bellamy. Murphy was looking forward to the break. Baby Oton was gassy and it made Emori moody. So he agreed to take first shift.

As Murphy sauntered into lock up, he felt like this would be a good step for him. He had started to gain more trust from Marcus inside the bunker over the years, mostly thanks to Abby. For some reason she held him in high regards. He wasn't sure why, but he was thankful all the same. He started pretty low on the totem pole in the guard, but would take whatever he could if it helped secure a place for him and his new family among his people. Plus he looked at Bellamy and the others as friends, something he struggled with in the past.

"They said we were getting an Arkadian guard," Alan sneered "They didn't say they were scraping the bottom of the barrel."

"Funny," Murphy said "They said you boys needed a baby sitter, apparently you don't know how to play nice," he said.

He walked up to the bars and called out,

"Hey Bellamy, you hanging in there?" he shouted.

Bellamy didn't move at first. He slowly tried to lift his head. His hand stretched out slightly.

Murphy grew concerned "Bellamy?" he called out. He quickly rushed to the other side of the cell to try and get a better look. "How long's he been like this?" he shouted to the guards.

"I'm fine Murphy," Bellamy uttered with ragged dry, almost inaudible voice. He slowly turned his head towards Murphy, his eyes squinted in pain. He tried to rise up on all fours, but raising his head caused him to heave, spewing bile from his stomach. It hurt him when he did, clutching at his ribcage, and moaning. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, shaking and weak. Blood partially dried on his forehead. Bellamy reached his hand to his forehead, touching the gash caused from the guards shock stick.

"Fine? You look like shit," Murphy said sarcastically. "Do I need to call medical?" Murphy asked him

"No," Bellamy struggled to answer. Each breath took effort. He finally pulled himself up to sitting; he struggled to keep his head up, as if fighting fatigue. Finally he collapsed back onto the floor.

Murphy rushed to the cell door. "Open it," he demanded "Open it now!"

"We don't take orders from Arkadians," Alan said

Murphy pulled out his walkie. "Kane, come in," then he pointed and yelled at the two guards, "Open the damn cell," He got back on the radio "Kane its Murphy we need medical in lock up. Do you read me?" he frantically talked into the radio.

"Kane was on the other end. "Murphy, what's happening?" Marcus radioed

"It's Bellamy, we need medical now," he repeated with urgency

"It's on its way," Marcus radioed back

Murphy holstered the radio and turned to the two guards. "Now open this door now, or do I call the chancellor," he demanded with authority "Look if he dies on your watch, then the ones going on trial will be the two of you," he warned them

The two guards looked at each other. Murphy's bravado caused them to second guess each other.

"Now open the damn door," he yelled again.

Alan sauntered up to the door. He took his time, unwilling to act as if Murphy intimidated him. "We aren't responsible if anything goes wrong, but just be warned, were not afraid to use the shock stick, hell we enjoy it," he bragged as he opened the door.

"You sure it's a good idea?" he partner asked

"He'll the prisoners chained," Alan said "He's not going anyplace,"

Murphy rushed inside, and the two guards shut the door, locking him in with Bellamy.

Murphy rushed to Bellamy's side. He felt his pulse, and tried to help him up. Bellamy snapped back awake. Murphy helped him towards the wall so he could lean his back against it. "Hey, I have medical coming," Murphy said "You hang in there."

Bellamy nodded his eyes closed, opening them hurt, everything hurt at the moment. He was holding his ribs, and the cut on his forehead began to bleed again from when he fell back down. He leaned his head back against the wall and slowly began to black out again.

"Hey, no, no, no, Bellamy stay with me," Murphy urged him to not fall back asleep.

Bellamy struggled to stay awake. Finally he looked up. "Murphy?' he asked realizing for the first time who was with him. "Did they lock you up too?" he asked, his words slurred. He was confused.

Murphy half smiled. "No for the first time, I'm on the right side of the bars," he joked and then he got serious "I'm here to keep an eye on you," he said "But I need you stay awake," he said.

"I called medical, they should be here soon," Murphy said

"Did you have the baby?" Bellamy asked, barely able to get the words out

"Yea, well Emori had the baby," Murphy smiled. "A boy…Oton," he said proudly

Bellamy smiled "that's good," he said through ragged breaths. "Congratuls…" he said but started to black out.

"Bellamy, Bellamy, wake up," Murphy kept saying and he shook Bellamy, who opened his eyes again and then squinted from his head ache. He splayed his palm flat across his forehead as if it would make the pain stop, but it didn't.

Marcus and Jackson rushed into lock up. "Let us in," Marcus ordered.

The guards opened the door.

Jackson and Marcus rushed to Bellamy's side. They could clearly see he was close to blacking out. Jackson looked at his pupils and at the gash that was bleeding from his head. "I just got here, and he was on the floor like this," Murphy said as he moved out of the way away.

Marcus looked at his head. Then he turned to the two guards. "What did you do, hold him down and beat him again?" he yelled. Marcus was furious. "You have him chains! He's behind bars, isn't that enough for you people?" He screamed, his face glowing red with anger.

"I need to get him to medical. He needs to be monitored around the clock," Jackson said

After arguing the case between Jaha and Rollins, They finally allowed Bellamy to be taken to Medical. He wasn't allowed visitors, he was chained and they kept 4 guards on him at all times. Because he was permitted to recover in medical, Clarke was able to stay with him. She was assisting Abby like she always did, and refused to leave his side.

Bellamy's injuries forced the trial to be delayed another week, giving Marcus time to prepare the case.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Troy, Mack, George and Alan spent that extra week talking to friends and growing the story of the attack bigger and bigger. They drank at the bar and wove a web of lies and made up stories about the psychopath that butchered their friends in the night.

The people of the Albatross grew more concerned and frightened imagining the monster that was locked up inside the walls.

Monty and Harper, while on a break for drinks, heard the rumors passed throughout the cantina and couldn't believe the stories they were hearing.

"I heard he was stripping their flesh and hanging it to dry in his smokehouse, that he was going to dry the meat for his food. The only reason he didn't kill them all was he got caught," said one woman

"I heard he's done it before," a young man said "That he even killed his own mother."

"I can't believe they postponed it. He should've been tried and hung already," a man said "I think they should have just killed him outright, why bother with a trial for someone like that, he's no better than a wild animal," the man said.

The people kept talking. The stories kept getting wilder to the point of ridiculous.

"Monty are you hearing this?" Harper asked him

Monty stood up and looked at the crowd. "Everyone needs to just stop," he yelled. The crowd hushed and looked at him.

"All these stories about the so called monster; his name is Bellamy Blake, and he's not a monster!" he snapped at the crowd. "He's just like all of us. You don't even know him," Monty hissed

A couple people laughed, and everyone started talking again. They'd heard enough from the skinny Skaikru kid.

Monty stood there looking at them all with disgust. "We need to let Marcus know what's going on," Monty said to Harper.

"I'm scared," Harper said "They've already convicted him and they don't even know him," she said.


	17. Chapter 17 Stay Strong

A fresh start chapter 17 Stay Strong

The trial started at the beginning of the week. They set up the hanger bay to hold the hearing. It was a packed room. Marcus didn't like it. "You're making this into a circus," he argued with Jaha. "This isn't right," he said when he first saw the people filling in.

They had taken Bellamy back to lock up the night before. Miller stayed close to make sure he wasn't hurt again by the Albatross guards. And he argued when they shackled Bellamy. It was extreme and only made him look scarier. He had a steel collar around his neck, with chains from it to his wrists and then to his ankles. He was led into the room with a hood covering his head.

The crowd whispered and gasped when he was brought in.

"Marcus hit the roof when he saw it. "What's wrong with you people, you're trying to make him look like some horrible monster," he whispered to Rollins with infuriated tones. He looked around to see if he was heard. He went to Jaha. "This isn't right, you know the impression they're giving…You have to put a stop to this," Marcus argued.

"I don't like it either Marcus, I'll speak to Rollins about it," Jaha said

Marcus watched as one of the guards shoved Bellamy into a chair in front of the entire room. He was flanked by four armed guards, Miller was one of them. He grunted and pressed his arm protectively in the pain that the roughness caused his ribs. The guard violently yanked his hood off.

There were gasps in the room, as they finally got a glimpse of the killer. Whispers could be heard, some disappointed, hoping to see a grotesque monster they had envisioned by the stories they heard, only to see a frightened young man.

Octavia rose to her feet, ready to attack the crowd, but Raven and Clarke pulled her down and quieted her. "You'll only make it worse," Clarke warned "They'll lock you up and won't let any of us stay," Clarke said.

Octavia's eyes began to water, and anger fumed inside her gut. She felt utterly helpless.

Bellamy shook his head and he tried to raise his hands so he could shield his eyes from the brightness of the room, but the chains refused to let his hands reach his face. He squinted and tried to turn his head to the side, as his eyes got accustomed to the light.

"Marcus what are they doing?' Abby whispered to him "You need to stop this"

"Their doing their best to make him look dangerous," Marcus said shaking his head.

Bellamy was scared; Octavia and Clarke could see it in his eyes.

His friends all sat as close as they could, but they were still not close enough, and it tore Clarke up inside. Octavia struggled to control herself. She wanted to kill every Albatross crew member for this.

Marcus had held a meeting with Bellamy's friends earlier that morning and warned them all to use their heads. He told them, not to act out or it would get them kicked out and locked up, but he didn't realize the extremes that Rollins would go to for a conviction.

Marcus turned to Clarke and the others all seated behind him. He could tell they were ready to fight. He held his hand out signaling them to stay calm. He stood and walked over to Bellamy. Bellamy looked up at him and Marcus saw a mixture of fear and remorse. Bellamy had stopped fighting, the bunker had taken its toll and this was him finally giving up. "Hey," Marcus said. "It's going to be okay. Don't you give up," he said and he put a comforting hand on Bellamy's shoulder.

Bellamy nodded, but couldn't look him in the eye.

Marcus went back to Jaha and demanded to speak with him and Rollins outside the room.

Once outside Marcus hit the roof.

"Those chains need to come off," Marcus demanded "You want a fair trial, fine you got it, but nothing is fair about that in there," he said pointing towards the room.

"He is a killer;" Rollins argued "He's dangerous,"

"He's also innocent until proven guilty, and are you telling me in a room full of your guards, you worried about a young man, that they've already injured? You don't have faith in your own guards?" Marcus argued "Look he's not going anywhere. Chains like that…you're making a statement without giving him a chance."

Marcus looked at Jaha. "You know what I'm saying is right Thelonious. You're prejudging him, without hearing the case."

Jaha nodded. "Marcus is right Rollins. You've made your point," he said "Let's do this the fair way. No chains in the courtroom."

The men re-entered the room and Rollins told the guard to remove Bellamy's chains. Miller immediately stepped in and snatched the key from the guard. "I've got it," he said as he carefully removed the neck collar from Bellamy. Bellamy just closed his eyes. It was all he could do to keep from breaking down.

"Stay strong, don't you give up," Miller whispered to him and then he unchained his wrists and his ankles. The shackles and chain hit the floor with a loud clang. Miller gathered them up and carried them out of the way.

Bellamy was shaking. He couldn't help it, and it made him feel worse. He still had pain and cuts that were clearly visible on his face. The bruises were now yellow except for the new ones that were splashed in purple. The swelling on his eye was back to normal, and Marcus wished it wasn't, because it had looked so bad at first, no one would question his motive of self-defense.

Jaha stepped to the front of the room. "Attention everyone, Normally a trial would be held behind closed doors between just council members, but because of the severity of the crime in question, and the concerns of the people of Arkadia, we've decided on a public trial," he said to the room. "but I have to warn you, that any disturbance, will result in a clearing of the room." He said

"Bellamy Blake has been charged with first degree murder of Mr. Jeff Carter, Mr. Morton Lang, Mr. Joseph Nixon and Billy 'Red' Jones.

Mr. Rollins you may call your first witness.


	18. Chapter 18 Trial

Chapter 18 trial

 _Hello, I hope your keeping up, the next couple of chapters are coming fast.. I did this one and the last one together and had to split them up. I also had a request for a certain character to testify in Bellamy's trial and had to laugh, because that character was already one of the main witnesses. I just had to edit it first. I appreciate the reviews...Hope you're liking the Bellamy angst..._

Rollins called Mack as his first witness. Mack claimed the group walked into Bellamy's camp and he welcomed them, even offered them food and he gave them refuge from the weather, but didn't follow them into the cabin. They said that Red went out to relieve himself and never returned, followed by Joey. When Carter and Lang went out to check on them, Carter was impaled by a spear and Lang took a knife to the throat. They all told the same story, it had been well rehearsed. Alan and George claimed they witnessed the deaths of Carter and Lang. He said the spear came from out of nowhere, and the knife came right after. They said it like there was a monster waiting in the dark for its next victim.

Marcus walked up to question Mack. "Did anyone hit or attack Mr. Blake?" he asked

"No, I didn't see anyone get hit, or even get mad," Mack said.

"Did you see any of the attacks?" Marcus asked

"No, I was in the cabin, but he was the only one out there," Mack said

"So you didn't actually see Mr. Blake Kill anyone, isn't that correct?" Marcus asked Mack.

"But there wasn't anyone else that could have done it," Mack said

"Strike that last statement. The fact is no one actually saw Mr. Blake kill anyone," Marcus said "It could have been anyone."

Alan was the last witness questioned by Marcus. He saw where it was going when he shocked everyone and claimed he actually saw Bellamy in the darkness throw the knife that killed Lang. It game from the same direction that the spear had. He said Bellamy was just outside of the clearance, but he clearly made him out. He even said Bellamy was grinning when he did it. This made the crowd break out in hushed whispers and gasps.

Marcus called Ilian as a witness, who testified that he and Octavia found Bellamy beaten half to death in the root cellar.

Rollins asked Ilian if he was in a personal relationship with the defendant's sister. He admitted he and Octavia were lovers and Rollins claimed that he was not a credible witness because of that.

Abby was called next and listed his injuries; two broken ribs, a broken nose, fractured eye socket, fractured jaw, and his eye was swollen shut. She said he had been severely beaten.

"Dr. Griffin, I'm sure you're a fine doctor, but you just got your daughter back, a daughter you thought for years was dead. Am I correct?" he asked

"Yes," Abby said

"I'm sure that all those years you would have done anything to get her back. To see her happy," Rollins said "Now she's back, and clearly she is extremely close to Mr. Blake. Some even believe they are in a loving relationship…why….she even spent nights alone with Mr. Blake in his cell, doing god knows what." Rollins said, in an accusing way. "I am sure that after all the grief you suffered, losing your own husband. You wouldn't want to see the same grief affect your daughter by losing the man she loves," Rollins said before he turned to everyone. "I think we should strike Dr. Griffins testimony due to the fact that she has a bias towards Mr. Blake, and the outcome of this trial," Rollins said.

Clarke's eyes made contact with Bellamy when Rollins made the assumption of her feelings for Bellamy. Bellamy just closed his eyes and hung his head after his eyes met hers, unsure of how to react.

Abby fumed. "I'm not making this up, I'm a professional and the injuries I stated that Bellamy Blake had…" she started but was cut off by Rollins.

"That will be all Dr. Griffin," he said shutting her down.

Abby stood. "No I'm not done, and you're making a mockery of this hearing. You wanted me to tell you what I found when I was called to help Bellamy in that cabin. I found a young man that was fighting for his life. He was so badly beaten, I wasn't sure if he would live or die. Then you refused to allow me to treat him once he got back to Arkadia. Someone obviously tried to kill him, and somehow, he fought back, until he couldn't fight any more. If his sister and Ilian had not found him, he would have died. That's a fact Mr. Rollins," Abby said firmly.

"I want her testimony stricken," Rollins said "Please Dr. Griffin take a seat or you will be held in contempt," Rollins said. He appeared calm but Marcus could see his jaw clenching, Rollins was livid, but held his temper in check.

Rollins paced the floor, his hands were clasped behind his back, his boots would click the floor with each step; Rollins was good. He was in his element and in command of the room. Marcus watched and knew the route he was taking. He was going after Bellamy's past, and Marcus was going to have to fight back hard.

Rollins called Jaha to the stand. "Isn't it true that the first encounter you had with Mr. Blake was when he tried to assassinate you?" he asked.

"It isn't that simple. There is more to it than that," Jaha said

"Just answer the question yes or no Chancellor," Rollins said. Jaha took a deep breath and answered, "Yes."

Kane stepped up to the stand and tried to repair the damage. He looked at Jaha. "Chancellor, when you were told who shot you, did you, at the time, recall having met Mr. Blake before?" Kane asked

"Yes, I remembered who he was," Jaha answered.

"What do you remember about the first time you met Bellamy Blake," Kane said

Jaha cleared his throat, and looked towards Bellamy. He had a regretful look on his face. "It was outside the airlock chamber. His mother was condemned to be floated. We allowed her children to say their goodbyes and Bellamy was there," Jaha said

"So the first time you actually met him was when his mother was about to be executed. You being the Chancellor were the only person that could have stopped his mother's execution, but you didn't. Am I correct?"

"Correct," Jaha said in an exhaled breath of regret.

"So the man, whose mother you chose to execute for having a second child, shot you. Why do you think he did that?" Marcus asked.

"There was an attempt to take control of the Ark, starting with my assassination," Jaha said "Mr. Blake had been a cadet in the guard until he was found harboring his sister. After his mother was floated; he was thrown out of the guard. A year later, Commander Shumway told him that we were sending the hundred kids to Earth, including Octavia. He gave Bellamy a choice; kill me and he could go with his sister. So he took the deal," Jaha said.

"Isn't it true that Shumway threated Bellamy to either shoot you or Shumway would have him floated like his mother, and Octavia would be sent to Earth alone anyway, to a planet everyone assumed wasn't survivable?" Kane asked "So he was willing to die on Earth, just so his sister wouldn't be alone. Isn't that how he was raised; to protect his sister at any cost?" Kane asked.

"Yes, that's what happened," Jaha said.

People in the room began talking among themselves in whispers. Octavia looked at Bellamy and her heart broke thinking back to it all. He glanced in her direction briefly before closing his eyes trying to shut out the memories. It was all he could do to hold it together.

Rollins could see the people begin to feel sorry for Bellamy and imagine the choice he must have been given. It wasn't the image he wanted to make. His jaw clinched in frustration.

Rollins stood "I object. That's here say. You were not there. You don't know what deal was made between Shumway and Mr. Blake." Rollins said. "For all we know, Mr. Blake was working on his own. He hated Jaha, the man executed his mother, and Shumway was the one that turned her into the authorities. Bellamy Blake had the motive to do what he did without anyone's help." Rollins spat. "Why didn't he just go to the authorities and turn in Shumway? Because the idea of killing the man that executed his mother felt good, that's why." Rollins spat.

"Who do you think the authorities would believe; a Commander in the guard, or a Janitor? He had less than 20 minutes to decide so he chose his sister," Marcus said.

The courtroom erupted, with people talking. Rollins was livid at the exchange between him and Kane.

"Of course he did," Rollins shouted and his outburst made room go quiet. "Bellamy Blake always chooses to shoot first without thinking. That's his MO, and apparently nothing's changed," Rollins said.

Rollins outburst frustrated Kane.

Kane nodded. He turned and looked back at Jaha. "What did you do to Mr. Blake when you finally spoke to him, after you recovered from your injury?" Marcus asked.

"Bellamy told me who gave him the gun (Shumway) and for that information, I pardoned him of his crimes, just like I had done for all the kids we sent to Earth." Jaha said

"Thank you," Marcus said and Jaha was excused.

Rollins told how Bellamy committed treason by stealing guns for Pike while Dr. Griffin was still the Chancellor.

"Mr. Blake's loyalties seem to waiver whenever it suits him," Rollins stated. "He is hardly anyone you would want to rely on," he said.

"In fact, Marcus Kane was the person that locked him up for that crime." Rollins said.

Rollins called Indra to the stand. Octavia looked at her as she walked past. Indra was uncomfortable, not used to the ways skaikru held court. She reluctantly came forward.

"Indra, you were in command of a Trekru peace keeping force sent by you former commander to guard Arkadia, is that correct?" Rollins asked.

"Yes," Indra said.

Everyone knew where this was going. Octavia just glanced from Indra to Bellamy. As Rollins forced Indra to recount the Massacre brought on by Pikes small group.

Bellamy was nauseous, he had to sit and hear a replay of some of his darkest moments. He felt as if he were drowning, the words were replaying in his mind. After Indra was excused, Rollins called up Niylah. She was forced to tell about how her father died in the massacre, putting a face to yet another victim.

Bellamy's guts were in knots, every muscle ached. He wanted to scream and put an end to everything. Let them take him away. Lock him up forever, shoot him, he didn't care at this point, he was just done.

Suddenly Rollins called John Murphy to the stand. Clarke turned and looked at him. Murphy met her eyes and shrugged as he stood to walk up.

"What now?" Octavia whispered to Clarke. Clarke just shook her head, not knowing what was coming next.

"When you first came to the ground Mr. Murphy, A boy was murdered," Rollins began.

"A lot of people were killed when we came to the ground," Murphy said with an attitude.

"I'm talking about Wells Jaha," Rollins said.

"Okay, what's your point," Murphy said

"You were accused of killing Wells, weren't you Mr. Murphy?" Rollins asked

"Yes," John answered.

"Weren't you hung for that crime?" Rollins asked. Murphy started to say something but Rollins cut him off. "Don't bother, Mr. Murphy. It's in the ships records; you were hung for the murder of Wells Jaha, and wasn't it Bellamy Blake that did the hanging?" Rollins asked.

Murphy didn't say anything. He looked at Bellamy who met his eyes. Bellamy's lips were pulled up, and he gave Murphy the tiniest nod, letting him know it was okay, and he understood.

"Answer the question, Murphy," Rollins ordered

"Yes," Murphy yelled. "It wasn't just him, it was everyone,' he started to protest but was caught off…

"That'll be all Mr. Murphy. Thank you, you may be seated," said Rollins.

"That was a long time ago and ya know what? I hung him back. Are you going to lock me up next?" Murphy yelled.

Murphy stood up. "This is messed up. This whole thing is a joke," he yelled.

"Sit down Murphy or you'll be locked up too," Rollins said

"No I won't sit and just listen to this. Who are you anyways? You come here and now you're in charge of the guard? We don't know you people," he shouted.

Rollins signaled for the guards to take Murphy away. As Miller and one other guard walked to him he continued without skipping a beat.

"Bellamy's the last person that should be locked up. I know he's an asshole, but we're all assholes, You made us like that when you sent us down here to die" Murphy continued and then his voice got softer, "but he's one of the best friends I have and he's still one of the good guys. What you're doing here is wrong."

They pulled Murphy from the room. Miller didn't trust any of the guards with Murphy, but he wanted to get back as soon as possible. "This is bullshit, and you know it," Murphy told Miller on the way to lock up. "We have to keep our cool Murphy," Miller said "If we lose it, Bellamy's the one that will pay the price," he said. They locked murphy in a cell. "Try not to push their buttons," Nathan said "I can't watch you and Bellamy at the same time," he said before he headed back to the hearing.

"How long are they going to keep me here?" Murphy yelled as Miller was leaving

"You'll be released when the trial is over, unless you piss someone else off, so try not to be a dick Murphy," Miller shouted back

"I can't make any promises," Murphy smarted back.

 _Back in at the hearing:_

Rollins stood at the front and began his argument. "Don't be fooled by his innocent appearance. Clearly we can see that Mr. Blake has a history of violence. Again and again he has proven to be dangerous to the ones around him. Even his own family members suffer at his hands. His own sister beat him viciously. She accused him for causing the death or her lover, and he still carries a scar from the beating his own sister gave him, before she disowned him." Rollins said.

Bellamy's throat tightened as he choked back the tears. Octavia looked at him with tears running down her face.

"Death and destruction has always followed him, and now he has murdered in cold blood four innocent crew members from the Albatross. His life of crime needs to come to an end, for the safety of Arkadia and the rest of the people here," Rollins said

When Rollins was done; Marcus stood up. He stopped in front of Bellamy, who had red watery eyes, and Marcus nodded at him. It was a reassuring look, letting Bellamy know that he wasn't giving up.

"We sent kids to Earth believing they would probably die, in a last ditch attempt to survive. Mr. Blake, who had had his mother floated and his sister among the ones sent here, was approached and threatened that if he didn't carry out the assassination attempt, he would be floated leaving his sister to die alone on Earth," Marcus said "He had a responsibility, a promise to keep her safe. That's who this man is. He came to Earth, just to be with his sister, even though he knew they would probably die, he didn't want her to be alone."

Marcus looked at Bellamy. "Yes he's made mistakes. In war you do things you're not proud of, but he's also done so much more. Most of you would not be here today…I wouldn't be here, if it weren't for Bellamy. He saved Arkadia when he turned Pike over to the grounders. He did that. He saved us from Mount Weather. He went alone into the facility and infiltrated their compound, which led to our release. Bellamy Blake had made mistakes sure…but who hasn't?" Marcus asked

"He left Polis, and wanted to be alone. He didn't ask for trouble, and a group of men stormed into his home, almost killed him and he fought back the only way he knew how," Marcus said "It's called survival."

"I say it's a clear cut case of self-defense, and Bellamy should be acquitted."

When Marcus stopped, the room was full of whispers and mumbling.

Bellamy stared down at a random spot near the floor. He just wanted it to be over with. He didn't care what they did. Listening to everything and having to revisit it made him feel like the monster they claimed him to be. The emotional rollercoaster was beginning to take its toll on him and he began to sink into despair. Clarke was focused in on him and knew how he was feeling. She could see it on his face, the face she could read easier than any ones. She leaned over to Raven.

"We have to get him out of here," she said "We need a plan."

Raven looked at her. "How?" she asked "He's surrounded by guards 24/7."

"I'll figure something out," Clarke said "But I'll need your help," she said

"You've got it," said Raven.


	19. Chapter 19 The Price of Life

A fresh Start Chapter 19 The Price of Life.

Bellamy was taken back to the back room where his chains were put on. Marcus argued against the neck collar, and Rollins gave in on the collar only, but wouldn't budge on the wrist and ankle cuffs. The neck collar had served its purpose by making Bellamy appear dangerous. Rollins wanted that visual for the people and he succeeded.

Marcus put his hand on Bellamy's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "You stay strong," he said "I'm going to do everything I can," he said.

Bellamy glanced down and nodded his head. Depression was setting in and all he could think of were the people his choices had affected, and the pain he had caused them. He was tired and just wanted to sink into a dark place.

Marcus left with Rollins. The council members were meeting in their chamber to decide on Bellamy's fate. Marcus tried to stay positive but he was worried.

Everyone in the hanger bay were slowly filing out, some going back to their daily business, while others hung around and discussed the trial. It was the first real trial they had witnessed. They weighed in on whether they thought he was guilty or justified in what he did, and what they thought would happen to him. "I can't believe he hasn't been arrested and locked up before this from all the things he's done," Octavia heard a woman say as she walked past the group that was gathered.

She was about to say something when Monty grabbed her hand. "Octavia," he said pulling her away from the crowd of people. "Hey, we're meeting in Clarke's room." He said.

"No, I need to help him," she said

Monty knew she was talking about Bellamy. "I know, we're trying to come up with a plan, but we don't have much time." Monty said.

Bellamy was taken back to his cell. Miller walked protectively behind him. The guards remained surprisingly quiet knowing Miller was a friend of Bellamy's. They weren't stupid. They knew that Kane insisted on an Arkadia guard after Bellamy was shocked in his cell. The two guards involved were taken off prison duty and reassigned to the gate.

The Albatross guards, who outnumbered the Arkadia guards 3 to 1, kept to themselves for the most part. Miller only got along with one named Trent, who tried to make friends. Miller liked him, but still couldn't fully trust him. Trent mentioned he knew Carter and Lang and had run in's with them in the past. "They were always bad news," Trent had told Miller. "I'm sure they got what they asked for.'

Miller walked Bellamy to the cell and started to remove his shackles. The steel chains echoed throughout the room, the sounds bouncing off the dirty grey walls. Two steel benches were affixed to the thick steel floors. Comfort had no place here. Large U-bolts jutted from the walls in a couple places, put there to chain the hardened prisoners that posed an added threat. Obviously Rollins considered Bellamy to be one.

"It's over… does that mean I can go now?" Murphy said glancing up from the bench he lounged on.

"Shut up," the guard said to him.

Miller just looked at Murphy and then back to Bellamy. "They won't release you until after the verdict," Miller said as he worked on removing Bellamy's shackles.

"Orders are he gets chained," The guard at the cell door said.

"He's in a locked cell," Miller protested and looked back at the guard.

"Miller, its okay," said Bellamy without emotion.

"Rollins don't want this one breaking out," the guard spoke up from the entrance to the cell. "He has a lot of friends…apparently," the guard added in a sarcastic tone.

Miller reluctantly grabbed the wall anchor chain and attached it to Bellamy's ankle. He looked at Bellamy and Bellamy could see Miller's anger at having to put him back in chains. "You'll be out of here soon," he told Bellamy.

Miller left the cell and Bellamy backed himself to the wall and slid down onto the floor carefully. His ribs were hurting and simple movements were painful.

Murphy stood from the bench on the side wall and walked over to Bellamy, taking a bench seat nearer to him and leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs. He looked back at Bellamy. "You hanging in there?" he asked him he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Bellamy said.

"Yea, you look fine," Murphy said sarcastically

Murphy let a laugh escape his lips. "You know…I just thought about something," he said "I've been locked up with you before," he remarked.

Bellamy grimaced trying to get comfortable. "Yea…that was a long time ago wasn't it?" he said with a painful breath, remembering the first time he saw Arkadia was when he and Murphy were locked up together.

"Back then I was the one locked up on murder charges," Murphy said "I made out okay," he said "You will too, sides… Marcus likes you, he won't let anything happen to you," Murphy teased "You're his golden boy."

Bellamy looked at Murphy. His expression softened "Hey, thanks for trying in there," he said.

"Yea, well you know how I detest authority," Murphy said "It's how I get my kicks," he said and then he stretched his back and swung his legs up on the bench and stretched out.

Bellamy looked at Murphy and just shook his head. He knew Murphy cared about him. But to acknowledge it would be breaking their rules.

As he sat, he relived the past in his mind. He had done so much, regretted so much; whatever they decided; he was willing to take. He wasn't going to fight it anymore. The only part in his future he would regret is Clarke; and not being able to pursue or even try to pursue a future with her. Knowing she was alive was enough for him to take whatever punishment he was going to face.

Bellamy slowly moved to his blanket that lay out on the floor and carefully stretched out. The day had taken its toll and his ribs ached. Sleep evaded him, but not Murphy. 'How Emori ever got any sleep with Murphy around was a mystery,' Bellamy thought. He snored like a thunder storm.

Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Monty, Harper and Ilian all sat huddled in Clarke's room. "What's the plan?" Octavia asked, looking to Clarke.

"We don't have much time, but whatever we do; it has to be before the council make's their decision," Clarke said. "By then, it'll be too late.

"But what if they give him a pardon?" Harper asked "He'll be throwing that away, won't he?"

"You saw Rollins," Octavia said "There's no way, he'll let that happen. He's out to get my brother," she said then she looked at Clarke and Raven "But why?" she asked "Why's he after Bellamy?" she asked Clarke. "You said those guys that were killed, were trouble, if they were…why does he care?" Octavia asked. "What happened on that ship all those years, Clarke?" Octavia asked.

Clarke didn't know what to say. She didn't know where to start. Rollins had shown interest in her, but she never saw him as anything more than a friend. He was never anything other than a gentleman. Raven saw Clarke's expression, and Octavia's accusations. "Look, enough…we need to focus on what's important," Raven said getting the group's attention.

The group weighed their options. They knew the risks.

Monty and Harper moved to get ready. Ilian, Octavia and Clarke waited until everyone was in Place, but Raven first had a job to do.

Marcus paced the floor, as the council members talked about the trial. Rollins and his right hand man Scott, sat beside each other. Gaia and Indra represented Trekru. Abby and Marcus represented Skaikru. Jaha was the deciding vote in case of a tie since he was the elected chancellor.

"We know he did it, we have a witness," Rollins said. "It's cut and dry, he's guilty. Hell, he's killed before," Rollins said.

"It's not that simple," Marcus argued. "We saw his injuries when he was found. It was clearly self-defense."

"But his past," Rollins said. "He has a history of violence," You know better than anyone," he said turning to Indra, "How many of your people did he massacre?"

"He's not on trial for his past," Abby said "We need to focus on this case. You said yourself these men that were killed were bad news," She said "what makes you think we can believe anything the others say?" she asked "For all we know, those four men could have killed the other four and pinned it on Bellamy," Abby said

"You know as well as I do he did it, Regardless of the reasons; he has to pay the price." Rollins said.

The Arkadia and Albatross votes were obvious. This led to Trikru's votes from Indra and Gaia. Rollins walked to Indra, "You of all people should want to see him pay for his crimes," Rollins said.

Indra weighed the options. Skaikru trials were foreign to her, but she found them interesting. She didn't care for bringing in one's past. War time is different when you're the warrior. You have a commander and you follow orders. The massacre was hard on Indra. She watched Bellamy plead with Pike to spare the wounded, and they wouldn't listen. He refused to execute someone that couldn't fight back. He stepped in front of her; protecting her, convincing Pike to let her live. At the time if she was not injured, she would have put a blade through Bellamy's back all the same. But that was 6 years ago, and things change, people change. Bellamy turned Pike over to the grounders, he did that and ultimately Pike paid the price. That part of Bellamy's past is in the past as far as she was concerned.

Indra respects Abby and Kane. She knows the type of people they are, and the character they are. She trusts their judgement. She also knows Bellamy. 6 years in a bunker, you get to see who someone really is.

"I agree with Kane. He was defending himself. If someone tries to kill you, you have the right to kill them," she said.

"Three to two," Kane said. "That leaves you Gaia," he said turning to Indra's daughter.

"Life is a precious thing. No one has the right to take it," Gaia said. He took four lives that can never be brought back. Then again, how are we justified in taking his?" she asked them. "Bellamy has suffered. He had a difficult time in the bunker. Kane said he left to find peace on his own, he wanted solitude, and instead, he was attacked and almost killed. If he killed those men, he needs to pay for that crime, but not with his life. That would make us no different, than what we're punishing him for," she said.

Rollins stood up. "Well I'm not surprised the grounder sides with you," he said with an edge. "But we demand justice. The man murdered 4 of our people, and he needs to pay." Rollins demanded.

Jaha saw where this was headed. He knew the Albatross needed satisfaction or else the entire camp would go on edge. "I think he should pay for his crimes, but we don't float people anymore. Capital punishment is in the past," Jaha said "But what constitutes a human life? You can't put a price on that." He said as he paced to floor in thought. "We can't keep him caged like an animal, we don't have the resources and would it serve no purpose," he said. "Bellamy needs to be taught a lesson, and set an example to the others at the same time," Jaha said.

Marcus looked at Abby. He didn't like this at all. "Thelonious, this is a clear cut case of self-defense," Marcus argued.

"Ten lashes," Jaha said. "I think ten lashes will set an example for the people."

"So you're saying ten lashes are equal to a human life?" Rollins sneered

"I think it's fair," Jaha said.

"There were four victims. So that means Blake will have forty lashes," Rollins said "That's ten for each murder."

Jaha stopped. "No, that's not what I meant," Jaha said

"So you mean to tell me the lesson you expect to show the people is what? That here a human life isn't even worth 10 lashes?" Rollins spat, he stormed about the room. Jaha needed to calm things down.

"A human can't survive forty shock lashes," Abby finally argued "It will kill him! The heart won't survive that."

"Abby's right, that can't happen," Marcus said.

"Lashes not shock lashes," Rollins said. "Forty lashes with a strap. That will show the people what happens when you take lives. They won't forget it," he said. "And, it will be a reminder to Blake of what happens when you break the law."

Indra agreed reluctantly. She knew it would scar, but scars heal. Abby and Kane were against it, but they were outnumbered. The sentence was passed. Bellamy would be tied to a post, and whipped forty times.

Marcus wanted be sick. He also wanted to break Bellamy out of lock up and let him go. He didn't have any qualms about giving Bellamy the choice.


	20. Chapter 20 Mission

A fresh start chapter 20 Mission

When Harper and Monty entered lock up, Miller had a questioning look. These were his friends, and he knew the rotation, they were not scheduled to be on duty. He immediately knew something was up, and he didn't hide his skepticism to them, but he did to the Albatross guards.

"Chaps and Bragg?" Monty asked the two guards "Yea," Bragg answered. "You both are ordered to medical," they said.

"We ain't goin' anywhere," Bragg said "We're supposed to be watching the prisoner."

"Look medical's ordered blood tests on all guards," Harper said. "We've already had ours," she added showing a bandage on her arm from her recent phony blood test. "We're just relieving you until you're done, so don't get excited, it's not like you're getting a day off," she said.

They looked at each other. Harper handed him her radio, "Call If you need to," She said

They took the radio and called. The plan was in the works as Raven intercepted the call. "This is Bragg, We were told to report to medical. We are assigned to guard the prisoner," he said

"Rollins ordered all guards for blood testing and you're up," Raven said "it'll only take about 15 minutes, then you'll return to duty," she said

Bragg gave Harper the radio. "Come on," he told Chaps and they both left.

Miller looked at Monty. "What's going on," he said quietly glancing at Trent standing on the far side of the room. He knew something was up. Monty looked from Miller to Trent. He turned putting his back towards Trent and showed Miller a reaper stick. Miller knew it was for Trent. Miller wanted to know and pressed Monty.

"What's happening?" Miller repeated. "Were getting him out," Monty said

Miller grabbed the stick. "We don't need it," he said and walked to Trent. "These are friends of mine,' he said, "Were breaking him out, are we going to have any problem?" he asked

"No," Trent said, "I can just say I had to go take a leak," he smiled.

Miller smiled and nodded. He turned to Monty, "He's good,"

Murphy stood up. "Hey guy's you breaking us out?" he asked

"Not you Murphy," Harper said

"What do you mean, not me?" he asked in an offended tone.

"Murphy, you're going to be out in the morning anyway, if you escape then you'll be arrested again, and do you really want to be locked back up? You are a parent now, remember?" Harper said as Monty unlocked their cell.

Bellamy carefully struggled to his feet, still chained to the back wall. "What are you doing?" he asked his friends holding up his hands.

Monty rushed over "Hurry we don't have much time. Octavia and Clarke's at the escape hatch," Monty said.

"No," Bellamy said holding his hands up.

"Bellamy, we have to go," Harper said

"Bellamy, what's wrong with you…"Murphy said "you need to run."

Bellamy looked at Monty and Harper. He shook his head. "I can't," he said "Tell Clarke and my sister that I'm not running," he said shaking his head no. "I can't any more. If I run and you all help me, you'll be running too," he said "and I won't do that. Not to all of you. I'm going deal with whatever they decide," he said "I have to. I can't take all of you down with me…I won't"

Monty walked to Bellamy. "They could execute you," he said softly pleading, trying to convince Bellamy to come with them.

Bellamy looked at Monty. A crease forming above the bridge of his nose, he swallowed, "that's a chance I'm willing to take," Bellamy said. "I'm just ready to end this," he finally said.

Harper stepped up to him, "What do we tell Octavia and Clarke?" she asked

Bellamy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Tell them, I'm fine. Tell them I'll be okay," he said.

Harper reached up and hugged him. "I'm scared for you," she said.

"I'll need to do this," he whispered to her.

Monty hugged him.

"Bellamy," Murphy stepped up. "This is your chance to get out of here. You've seen Rollin's people, they're out for blood. Come on' don't do this," he pleaded with Bellamy.

"I have to," he said. He turned to Monty. "Call off whatever you guys are doing before it's too late. Please Monty, I don't want to drag anyone into this," he said. "Miller, please," he said giving Miller a slight nod asking for him to get Monty and Harper out.

Miller took an understanding breath. He stepped into the cell, "Come on guys," you heard him," Miller said.

Monty looked at Harper. She stepped out of the cell and took her radio. She frowned and looked at Bellamy, still in his cell. He nodded yes to her, a signal for her to radio the others. "This is Bravo 2 abort the mission, repeat, abort the mission. Do you copy?" she said

"What?" Clarke's voice came over the radio "No…Bravo come in, what's wrong," Clarke said. She was in panic mode.

"The package said no, repeat the package said no," Harper said

"bravo 3, the stool pigeons are on their way to med bay, the mission is aborted," Harper said

Raven answered the radio on her end. "This is bravo 3, will divert the pigeons, over," she said

Harper put the radio down, as Miller locked Bellamy's cell door.

Harper and Monty stayed, they knew the two guards still had to get a blood test, although it was a phony test, Jackson was in on the plan, and they had to take the blood, so Monty and Harper wouldn't get caught.

Trent watched the Arkadians "You all really care about each other, don't you?" he quietly asked Miller. "They would do anything to help him, and he is willing to throw away his chance of freedom, to protect them," he said.

Octavia and Clarke rushed into lock up. "Bellamy, what's going on, we need to get you out of here," Octavia pleaded.

"Octavia, you can't be here," Miller tried to stop her

She just pushed him away.

"Bellamy," Clarke said "We can get you out," she said

Bellamy stepped forward, his chains holding him from reaching the bars. "O, Please, just go," he said "Clarke; you too, I need you both to just leave, please," he said. "I'm not going. I'm staying, whatever they decide, I'll deal with it," he said "but I need you to go, If Rollins catches you in here, it'll just make things worse," he pleaded with them.

"Bellamy…" Clarke started

"Just go…Clarke, don't make things harder," Bellamy said.

Clarke looked at Bellamy. He looked hurt, worried and the look he gave her was him pleading with her to understand, and she did.

She took Octavia's arm. "Come on," she said. Octavia looked at Clarke, and then to Bellamy. He was begging her to understand. She could read it on his face. "Please," he mouthed the word. "I love you bell," she said to him, and turned and left with Clarke.

He went back to his place. Slowly sliding back down the wall, sitting back on his blanket.

"She loves you," Murphy said

"Yea, I'm her brother," Bellamy said

"I wasn't talking about Octavia," he said

Bellamy just glanced at Murphy, who wasn't looking in his direction.

Bellamy closed his eyes. Maybe he should have run.


	21. Chapter 21 Names

A fresh start Chapter 21. Names

The guards entered Lock up. The door's loud clang echoed around the room.

"Get up Blake," they called

"Verdicts in," he said

Miller unlocked the cell. Bellamy struggled to his feet, his chains clinked. Every sound echoed and made Bellamy's head hurt.

The shackles were attached to his wrists and ankles.

"When will they let ne out of this dump," Murphy asked

They ignored him like always.

Bellamy glanced at Murphy; he gave a small nod as he led from the cell.

Four guards lead Bellamy down the hall. The announcement had been made to the people, and they were filling the hanger bay, to see what the verdict was.

Bellamy was nervous, but tried to keep his bravado up. He didn't give himself hope that he wouldn't be punished, but he hoped it wouldn't be a death sentence. He wondered if he were going to locked up for the rest of his life, or maybe put on in chains, and forced into hard labor. Maybe he would just be banished forever, something he attempted to do in the first place. He had no idea, but knew it was something he was ready to face; his penance for his past sins.

He was led to the chair, flanked by Miller, Trent and two other guards. The people were all looking at him. He wouldn't meet their stares. He did find his friends there. He forced himself to look strong for their sakes.

Marcus approached him and knelt down in front of him. He looked concerned. "Don't show fear," Marcus told him

Bellamy nodded a look of indifference in his eyes.

Jaha spoke up. "The council has voted and we believe that Mr. Blake was attacked and beaten by the victims. We believe that he was defending himself. Although the attack seemed to be unprovoked and it it was eight against one, four lives were still taken, and that can't be taken lightly. A human life still means something, and taking one, even when provoked can't go unpunished. Mr. Blake took four lives and for that crime, he'll receive ten lashes for each life taken. It will be a reminder that he will always carry with him," Jaha said.

"No," Octavia yelled.

Clarke took a deep breath. "They can't," she whispered as fear gripped her.

The people in the hanger bay all began to talk, some anxious to watch the sentence that would soon be carried out.

"No one can survive 40 shock lashes, "Monty said.

"Not shock lashes," Abby said sitting next to Clarke.

Clarke turned and had a look of horror at the thought. "They're going to whip Him?" she asked "No they can't," she cried.

"Jaha's trying to make a point," Abby said with disgust.

Bellamy saw Clarke and Octavia's expression.

The guards pulled him to his feet. "Kane," Bellamy called.

Kane rushed over, and leaned in so he could hear Bellamy over the noise of the crowd. Many were excited at the thought of what was coming. It made Bellamy's friends sick.

Miller gave him a minute to speak to Kane.

"Kane," Bellamy said "Clarke and Octavia; get them out of here. I don't want them there. Please," he asked Kane. He looked Kane in the eye. Kane could see the worry on his face.

"I'll make sure," Kane promised and he placed his hand on his shoulder. "You'll get through this," he said, trying to reassure Bellamy. Bellamy nodded without expression.

Kane immediately found Clarke and Octavia. "Follow me," he told them in a rush.

They followed, believing Marcus had a plan to get Bellamy out of what was coming. "Kane, what are we going to do?" Octavia asked.

They got to his quarters. "We have to get him out of this," Clarke said "Why are we here?" she asked.

"Bellamy doesn't want either of you there. He made me promise to keep you from seeing it," Kane said.

"No, I can't just hide," Octavia started to argue. "We need to get him out of this," she yelled. Clarke just nodded, but she understood. "It's too late," she said.

"Look, he's trying to do the right thing here," Kane said. "Whatever is going to help him get through this," he said. "He's going to need our help when this is over," he said trying to make them understand.

Clarke shook her head. She wiped tears from her eyes. "No," she started, "Kane's right," she said to Octavia "He'll need us after," she said and turned to Kane. "We'll wait in medical, he'll need us there," she said putting on a brave face.

Octavia was angry. She needed to find something to do. She looked at Kane, "This is wrong, and you know it," she said and stormed out. She slammed her fist against the wall and screamed with everything she had.

Clarke looked at Marcus, "If he doesn't want us there, I won't add more worry on him," she said and left.

Clarke stayed focused. She went straight to medical. The room was empty, her mom and Jackson were with everyone else. Alone inside, she let the tears fall.

Octavia came inside finally and it prompted Clarke to take a deep breath and dry her eyes. Octavia knew Clarke had been crying, and she just looked at Clarke. They both dealt with things differently, but they both had the same sense of dread.

Clarke took a breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Come on, we've got work to do," she said.

"I can't stay here," Octavia said "I need to be there. He's my brother."

Clarke turned and faced Octavia. "He needs us to be strong. He said he didn't want us there, Octavia," she said

The thick steel walls of the Ark masked any sounds from outside, including the crowd's excitement as they waited to see the show.

Marcus found Abby and the others. "We have to stop this," Raven shouted. "Marcus do something," she yelled at him. Ilian stepped up to Marcus. "Where's Octavia?" he asked worried she may try to intervene. "She's inside with Clarke," Marcus said "Bellamy didn't want her here," he said in a loud voice over the crowd.

Ilian looked towards the Ark, wondering if he should try to find her or stay. He looked at the crowd and felt disgust. He left to find Octavia.

Indra and Gaia stood next to Marcus, Abby and the others.

Bellamy was led to the edge of camp. Four guards flanked him. The lead guardsman unhooked his cuffs and tied straps to them. He pulled Bellamy's arm high over his head, forcing a painful cry from his lips; his broken ribs feeling like they were being pulled apart. The guard smiled. They took a knife and ripped his shirt, opening the back, letting it fall to his waist. Some in the crowd gasp at the scars he had from the attacks on him in the bunker. His entire left rib area was covered with purple bruising left from the beating Lang and Carter had inflicted on him.

Bellamy stood firm, forcing himself not to give Rollins the satisfaction of seeing his pain. Miller was there and so was Trent, but the rest weren't friendly. They were handpicked by Rollins.

Rollin's walked up to him and leaned in close. "You have anything to say?" he asked Bellamy.

Bellamy didn't respond, he just closed his eyes. Rollins grabbed a handful of his hair, and yanked his head back. "I asked you a question," he said angrily spitting the words. Bellamy gazed his eyes at Rollins, but didn't answer. Rollins grew angry, but the crowd was watching. "Brave huh?" Rollins said, "We'll see how tough you can be," he said and shoved Bellamy's head away.

Tristen saw the exchange, and knew Rollin's temper.

Rollins walked to stand behind Bellamy. He swung the whip as hard as he could. Bellamy instinctively arched away from the leather as it tore across his skin, leaving a dark red welt. "Mom," he whispered.

Rollins held the whip hard and swung again. Bellamy's body reacted again to the pain. "Octavia," he ground out her name.

Trent squinted his eye's looking from Bellamy to Rollins. He frowned when his eyes met Millers.

The third hit drew a strip of flesh as Bellamy's letting black blood trickled down his back. The sight of it made Rollin's smile. "Gina," Bellamy whispered, his eyes watered as the pain the tore through his back and A fourth slice, "Lincoln," he uttered. "Roma," he said and the names kept coming. Each strike from the whip brought a name, a face in his mind of someone he hurt; someone who's life was changed or taken because of him. He struggled to stand, struggled not to cry out, and cursed himself when he whimpered from the pain. He needed to take the hits; he needed to say the names. He convinced himself, it wasn't for killing those men, it was for all the others he hurt. The mistakes he needed to pay for.

Rollins kept swinging. He wanted to hear Bellamy cry out, or scream, or something. Black blood oozed down his back, his skin ripped open and swelling. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he uttered each name.

Miller watched and held back the urge to help. He knew it was useless.

Marcus had a hard time watching. Abby looked at him and shook her head. She finally had to turn away.

Indra, who always stood strong, was made sick by it. "This isn't right," Gaia said shaking her head. She looked at her mother, and around at the people who seemed entertained at Bellamy's torture.

"This is what you voted for," Indra told her daughter.

Gaia nodded towards a group from the Albatross, who were laughing. "I didn't want this," she said.

Bellamy's body was shaking; he was near blacking out from the pain. Rollins struck again, his flesh was hanging. Bellamy finally cried out in pain. The excitement in the crowd grew quieter, and people began to see it had gone too far. They stopped seeing a monster began to see a young man, tortured.

The pain was too much and Bellamy collapsed under it. His strength was gone. His wrists pulling at the restraints. His ribs, his back, he was breaking from the pain. Rollins motioned to one of the guards. The man walked to Bellamy and threw a bucket of water in his face. "You need to stay with us," Rollins said.

The crowd quieted and some began to leave, unable to keep watching.

The cold water shocked Bellamy awake. He grimaced in pain, and tried to regain his footing. Rollins struck again cutting through already broken flesh. "Maya," he whispered. "Peter," he mumbled as he was whipped again. "Mark," he barely whispered with another strike, until he finally blacked out. His head hung down. The pull from his weight opening the skin as blood kept running.

Another splash of water, and he stirred a bit, but didn't wake. Miller shook his head and stepped forward to check. "Step back, that's an order," Rollins said, stopping Miller. "With all due respect, he's…" Miller started "That's an order Miller," Rollins spat and hit him again with the whip. He kept hitting until he was done.

Miller rushed to help lower him, and Rollins stepped in again. "I said step back." Rollins yelled.

"You're done," Miller yelled and pointed at Rollins. "Your done he stepped towards him. Trent looked at Miller and hurriedly tried to untie Bellamy.

Marcus stepped up, quickly coming between Nathan and Rollin's.

"This is done," Marcus said to Rollins. Pushing him back. He turned to Nate, "Get him down," he said nodding to Bellamy.


	22. Chapter 22 Worth Savng

A Fresh Start Chapter 22 Worth Saving

"Shouldn't he be waking up?" Octavia asked. She stood looking at her big brother, lying on his stomach.

Clarke sat next to him; her fingertips gently stroking his brow. "We'll get through this," she whispered.

"It's good that he's out," Abby said. "I can't believe I'm saying that," she mumbled to herself more than the others. "Just keep an eye on his breathing," she told Octavia.

Abby and Jackson both were working on his back; stitching what needed and cleaning everything.

"It's like putting a puzzle together," Jackson angrily mumbled.

"Stitch only the worst," Abby reminded him. "Infection's going to be the biggest concern."

"The worst," Jackson said "that's everything,"

Bellamy began to stir. His eyes squeezed tight, before opening slightly and seeing Clarke staring back at him. His mouth grimaced in pain, holding back a scream. His hair was plastered to the sweat beading on his forehead.

"Hey, hey…" Clarke said "You're going to be okay," she said softly. "You need to lie still."

He closed his eyes and a tear fell across the bridge of his nose. He began to shake and finally a scream escaped his mouth. He jerked from the pain.

"Clarke he needs to keep still," Jackson yelled.

Clarke tried to calm him. Octavia got in his face. "Bell," she yelled. "Bell, look at me," She demanded.

"Look at me, "she said again louder and with force.

"O," he said and then he looked at her, he calmed a little. Tears streamed down, from the pain. Octavia took his hand, and began talking calmly to him. She massaged the muscle in his hand between this thumb and forefinger. "It's going to be okay," she whispered. "Remember you used to read to me about Airmed, the goddess of healing," she said "Healing herbs grew from her tears," she said as she struggled to control her own tears. She kept massaging the pressure point in his hand as she talked to him.

He suddenly jerked again and screamed. The pain was too much. "Hold him," Abby yelled.

"Bell stop," Octavia told him and held his shoulders down.

All of a sudden he stopped and was out again. Octavia looked up and saw Abby holding a reaper stick.

"I hoped I wouldn't need that," Abby said

Jackson and Abby spent the next hours repairing the damage to his back.

Once they were done piecing his back together, they quickly started to move Bellamy to Octavia's room, but were stopped in the corridor outside of medical by three Albatross guards.

"What's the meaning of this?" Abby demanded

"We've been given orders to guard the prisoner," they said

"He's not a prisoner," Clarke said "The trial is over, and he's paid for what he did,"

"Orders are orders," the guards said

"We'll see about this," Abby hissed. She turned and stormed to her office

Abby got on the radio and called Marcus. Moments later he came down the corridor with Jaha in tow.

"Abby," he said looking from Bellamy, lying asleep on the gurney, to Octavia and Clarke, and then to Abby. He nodded and let Jaha address the guards.

"Gentlemen," Jaha said "What's the meaning of this. Mr. Blake is no longer a prisoner. The trial is over, we passed sentence, and he has paid for his crime," Jaha said.

"We had orders not to let him out of our sight. Colonel Rollins feels he could still be danger to the people in Arkadia, and as head of security he feels…" the guards was saying, but Octavia cut him off.

"A threat?" she yelled stepping towards them. One guard immediately pulled his shock stick. Marcus intervened before he could activate it; throwing his hands between the two.

"Now everyone relax," he said focusing on the two.

"He can't even move right now," Clarke stepped up. 'This is insane, your people nearly killed him, and He isn't even conscience." She argued.

"Look until Rollins say's otherwise, we have to follow orders," they said

"As chancellor, my order supersedes Col. Rollins," Jaha said. "Now let these people pass," he said with authority. "If Rollins has anything to say, have him come see me," Jaha said,

Abby, Clarke, and Octavia rolled the gurney to Octavia's room.

"He'll need to stay still for a few days, he won't feel much like moving anyway," Abby told Clarke and Octavia. "We'll need to clean and redress his back daily, and watch for any signs of infection," she said

"We'll take turns," Octavia said looking at Clarke.

"I'll take first watch," Clarke told Octavia "You can stay in my room."

Octavia didn't go to Clarke's room; instead she headed straight to the cantina. She knew everyone would be there.

"Murphy," Octavia said when she saw him sitting there with Monty and Ilian, "When did they let you out," She asked

"Right after they were finished with Bellamy," he said "Monty told me what happened," he said

"How's he doing?" Monty asked

"How do think he's doing?" Octavia asked "He passed out for a while, and woke up just long enough for Abby to knock him out again," she said. "Something has to be done about these people," she said

"Who? Rollin's people?" Ilian asked.

"Jaha's the Chancellor," Murphy said "He let that happen,"

"Rollins is up to something," Octavia said "He's out to get Bellamy."

Raven came in and saw the three sitting at the table. "Octavia," she called

"How's Bellamy? They wouldn't let anyone near medical, Rollins had guards posted," Raven said

"Yea, Rollins still says Bells dangerous," Octavia said "We need to do something."

"What can you do? He has all the guards, the guns, all the power," Ilian said.

"Raven, you know something. What aren't you telling us?" Octavia asked.

"Look I'm on your side here," Raven said "But Rollin…I don't like him," she said "I've never trusted him, not really. I don't know what it is, but it's about Clarke," she said

"What do you mean about Clarke?" Octavia asked "wait…did Rollins and Clarke…?" she started to ask.

"No, she spent the days counting to when she could get back; we both did; but it wasn't like Rollin's didn't try," Raven added

"When we first got aboard the Albatross, he wanted every detail about Earth, the people, the history," she said "He was almost too interested,"

"Then why Bellamy?" Octavia asked

"Clarke, when she talks about Bellamy…well it's clear she has feelings for him," Raven said

"Come on," Murphy said "You're telling me Rollin's is going after Bellamy because he's jealous?"

"Rollin's didn't know it was Bellamy that killed those men," Ilian said.

"No, I think he just took advantage of the situation. He tried for death sentence, but if he couldn't get that…what he did…how's Bellamy going to come back from that?" Monty asked

Clarke sat quietly in Octavia's room, watching Bellamy. She was glad he was sleeping. At least he wasn't in pain. The worry he carried in his eyes was gone, and he looked so young. Except for the fading yellowish bruising that still covered half his face, he looked peaceful. She thought of all the worry, hurt and pain they both suffered the first two years they were on Earth, each moment a constant struggle to survive. Now she was back, and ready to start fresh, and rebuild a new world, together. She wondered if he would ever be free of pain and hurt.

There was a knock at the door and Clarke quickly jumped up to answer it so it wouldn't wake Bellamy.

She cracked open the door and Rollins pushed his way in.

"Mike," she said "What do you want?" she asked with a bite to her tone, yet still trying to keep her voice down. She glanced at Bellamy, hoping he was still sleeping.

"I heard you were here with him," he said in a condescending tone.

"What? Are you spying on me?" Clarke asked in a hushed hissing tone

"I have concerns about anyone being around him," Rollins said quietly yet with conviction. "Clarke I realize you have feelings for him, but he's a convicted murderer." Rollins said

"Get out," Clarke demanded with anger and she stepped to the door motioning for him to leave. She was shaking from the anger spewing inside. It took everything she had to control her temper.

Rollins looked from her to Bellamy. He looked back at her standing at the door with her arms folded.

Rollins walked up to Clarke on his way out and stopped in front of her. The small room, made him uncomfortably close, and she could feel the heat of his breath on her face. He was smiling. "I know how stubborn you can get when you're on a mission to save someone Clarke, but some people can't be saved. You said that to me once, remember?" he asked

Clarke met his stare. "Get out," she said

"We're not done Clarke," Rollins said "with his history; it's just a matter of time before he's back in lock up, and next time, it won't be lashes," Rollins said "I just hate to see you get hurt."

Clarke met his stare. "You don't know anything about him," she said

"All those years apart, people change. Do you still know him?" Rollins asked. "Just ask yourself that Clarke," Rollins said before he left.

Clarke shut the door behind her and turned. She took a deep breath and walked towards Bellamy where he lay with both arms resting over his head. Pulling up a chair, she sat next to him and laid the back of her hand against his cheek and then his temple. He was slightly feverish, but she expected that. His breathing was still rough, as if he couldn't get a deep breath, and she expected that too because he already had cracked ribs before he was strung up. The beating only made it worse.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "You don't need saving," she whispered. "You're perfect just the way you are."

She got up, went to the sink and came back with cool water and a cloth. She started cooling his brow with the damp cloth.

Bellamy could feel her there. He heard Rollins when he came in and felt guilty for listening to their conversation. Truth was he knew he was in no condition to face the man. He didn't want Rollins to have the satisfaction of seeing the pain he was in. He was too weak and couldn't get up anyway.

Bellamy reached over and touched Clarkes hand as she held the cloth. "Thank you," he whispered.

"How do you feel?" she asked him softly.

"Bad," was all he could say. He tried to turn over so he could see her, and he grimaced in pain and the tiniest movement.

"No don't," Clarke said "Lie still Bellamy," she said and she got down onto her knees so he could see her face. "I'm here," she said. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Bellamy held her hand tighter and pulled it close to his face. Feeling her there near him was something he needed. Just her presence and her touch was everything.


End file.
